Learn to Live Learn to Love
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Dua pilihan dalam pikiran Junmyeon yang terbuang. Tetap hidup atau mati. Karena itu ia memilih bergabung dengan EXO. "Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Mengapa kau tidak mencintai dirimu sendiri, bahkan walau hanya sedikit?"/ KRISHO/ Wolf!au
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Learn to Live Learn to Love**

**Author : Jasminesigh a.k.a Krishoislove**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**The rest member**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort, wolf!au**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : story/view/744174/2/learn-to-live-learn-to-love-drama-romance-kris-suho-ot12-krisho-wolfau**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tertekan.

Terisolasi.

Itu hal-hal yang paling Junmyeon ketahui.

"Cepatlah, Junmyeon! Kalau tidak, kau akan tertinggal di belakang!"

Junmyeon melolong menjadi tanda jawaban dan segera mempercepat langkah kakinya agar dapat menyamai Pack-nya. "Maaf!"

"Jangan memperlambat gerakkan kami, Junmyeon. Kita semua tidak bisa terlambat datang ke pertemuan ini."

Junmyeon menundukkan kepalanya malu dibawah pandangan tajam dari Beta-nya. "Maafkan aku."

Sang Komando Kedua mendengus. "Anak nakal tidak berguna. Jangan jatuh di belakang lagi, Junmyeon. Atau kalau tidak, kami akan meninggalkanmu di belakang."

"Aku mengerti." Junmyeon mencoba keras agar matanya tetap kering dan tunduk patuh pada perintah. "Aku akan tetap berlari."

Serigala itu mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke depan lagi. Sedangkan anggota Pack segera mengekor di belakang sang Alpha dan Beta, sedangkan Junmyeon menunggu hingga serigala terkecil di belakang datang baru ia mulai berjalan. Junmyeon selalu terlihat menjadi yang paling lemah karena ia tidak bisa menyamai kekuatan kecepatan serigala lain dalam Pack-nya. Ketika ia berubah bentuk, sosok serigalanya berbulu abu-abu yang sama sekali tidak tampak menarik dengan matanya yang berwarna coklat biasa. Gerak refleks atau kegesitannya hanya sebatas rata-rata biasa, dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah diperlukan untuk membantu menyokong seluruh Pack-nya. Ia sangat ramah dan pintar merawat anak-anak, sayang kebanyakkan ibu mereka tidak memperbolehkannya mendekati anak-anak mereka, takut jika ketidakbergunaan Junmyeon nantinya menular pada sang anak. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tertarik berjalan bersamanya ketika mereka tengah melakukan perjalanan, berbagi kamar, atau bicara dengannya. Tidak pernah. Itu semua karena ia hanyalah tahanan mati dalam Pack-nya. Ia mengerti. Hal itu bahkan sudah membuatnya menjadi terlalu biasa merasakan rasa sakit.

Seperti sekarang ini, Pack-nya sedang dalam perjalanan melewati jalanan kota Seoul yang padat untuk menghadiri Pertemuan Pack Regional yang diadakan dua tahun sekali dimana sebuah Pack dengan radius tertentu dikumpulkan di sebuah tempat yang luas. Tujuan biasanya untuk menyortir berita, untuk bergaul, dan terkadang perkawinan. Biasanya, Junmyeon tidak pernah datang dalam acara seperti ini. Pack-nya sendiri tidak memiliki alasan mengapa harus membawanya; mereka memandangnya sebagai sosok pendiam dan pemalu juga tidak melihat sisi apa yang membuat Junmyeon dapat dipaksa ikut dalam pertemuan di lapangan besar yang memuat ribuan serigala.

Tahun ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Pack-nya berencana membawa dirinya. Junmyeon berpikiran kuat bahwa mereka hendak melatih dan melakukan pertukaran antar anggota Pack. Junmyeon berharap hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi jika itu benar, ia akan sangat malu dan makin menutup diri karena tekanan yang diberikan oleh Pack-nya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia mencintai Pack-nya. Ia mencintai dan peduli dengan semuanya, terutama dengan anak-anak yang secara sembunyi-sembunyi ia perhatikan kala mereka sedang bermain maupun dilatih oleh para serigala hebat.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menabraknya, dan Junmyeon segera membungkuk seraya berkomat-kamit meminta maaf sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi menyusul di belakang sisa-sisa anggota Pack-nya. Entah karena ketegangan sosial atau bukan,sangat-sangat tidak bagus jika ia terus saja mengekor di barisan paling belakang. Apalagi di kota ramai seperti ini. Dengan berani dan bersusah payah, ia menerobos hingga masuk ke dalam tengah barisan kelompok agar mendapat perlindungan dari orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal. Walau begitu, ia masih mengambil tempat di paling pinggir. Setelah itu, berjalan biasa melanjutkan perjalanan melewati kota. Junmyeon merasakan debaran kebahagiaan ketika akhirnya ia berjalan hingga tepat di belakang Alpha yang mengangguk setuju padanya agar tidak berjalan di barisan paling belakang. Jauh dari kata sering ia mebdapatkan perhatian dari sang pemimpinnya selama ini.

Ketika kelompoknya sudah dekat dengan tempat perkumpulan diadakan, Pack lain yang datang bersamaan dengan Pack-nya bertambah semakin banyak memenuhi jalanan. Mereka menempuh perjalanan sama seperti Pack-nya, berbondong-bondong datang dengan para Alpha yang mengawasi mereka. Junmyeon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan ketika memasuki lapangan yang penuh terselimuti dengan rumput hijau subur. Para Alpha berkumpul melingkar dan di bagian terpinggir, disanalah tempat untuk para Beta dan juga kelompok _Mate _para Alpha. Diluar itu, ribuan serigala dan anak-anak berkumpul menjadi satu, saling bercengkerama atau bermain bersama. Junmyeon tiba-tiba merasakan telapak tangannya menghangat dan ia terkejut mendapati sang Alpha yang tengah menautkan tangannya.

"Alpha?"

Leader dari Pack-nya itu dengan perlahan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari kecil Junmyeon. "Apa kau merasa sedikit tertutupi?"

Junmyeon mencoba menampik kenyataan bahwa ia memang merasa tertutupi dan terkucilkan. "Aku belum pernah melihat perkumpulan sebanyak ini di satu tempat."

Sang Alpha tertawa kecil dan melepaskan tangannya. "Bergabunglah dengan anggota Pack. Cobalah untuk berbicara dengan orang lain, okay? Ini adalah even sosial besar."

"Ya, Alpha."

Alpha mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkannya menuju ke tengah lapangan. Dan Junmyeon dengan jelas dapat mendengar anggota kelompoknya mendekat.

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa, huh? Berusaha mendapatkan peratian Aplha dengan cara seperti itu?"

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Mereka menyentak Junmyeon. "Dia akan menjadi _Mate _salah satu dari kami, kau mengerti? Tak ada seorangpun yang menginginkan anak darimu dan merawatnya."

"Aku mengerti." Junmyeon menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menarik perhatian seperti tadi."

Akhirnya, mereka meninggalkan Junmyeon dan mulai bergabung dengan serigala lain di lapangan sedangkan Junmyeon sendiri berdiri terdiam di samping lapangan, bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang anggota Pack-nya. Junmyeon memandang sekitar dan menemukan tempat kosong yang jauh dari perhatian. Ia kembali terdiam di sana hingga seseorang dari salah satu anggota Pack menarik tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Ini tempat untuk EXO." Katanya bergumam. "Pindah dari sini."

"Baiklah." Pikiran Junmyeon berputar sambil mengikuti salah satu anggota Pack yang menariknya tersebut.

EXO adalah sebuah Pack yang tidak begitu terkenal di daerahnya. Mereka adalah grup kecil dengan 11 anggota. Walau begitu, EXO termasuk kelompok yang dikatakan keji namun hebat dalam bertarung, terutama jika wilayahnya kedatangan 'tamu'. Mereka juga dikenal dengan cara penolakkan banyak serigala yang hendak bergabung menjadi anggota. Mereka akan membunuh para pelamar dan meletakkan jasadnya di pinggiran wilayah mereka sebagai peringatan untuk serigala-serigala lain agar tidak mencoba bergabung dengan Pack mereka.

Junmyeon sedikit tersentak ketika dirinya dan anggota Pack-nya ini sudah berada di bagian sisi lain dari lapangan tepat ketika Pack EXO datang. Ia julurkan lehernya untuk melihat seperti apa rupa Pack yang tidak begitu terkenal itu. Matanya berkedip terkejut ketika melihat 11 orang yang memasuki wilayah perkumpulan dengan anggun, disertai dengan pandangan kagum dari ribuan serigala di lapangan.

"Mereka tampan." Junmyeon tak menyadari apa yang ada dalam hatinya dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya dengan volume suara cukup keras. Membuat anggota Pack yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Apa kau berniat mencari _Mate _darisalah satu anggota kelompok mereka, Junmyeon?"

Cepat-cepat Junmyeon berbalik. "Oh, tidak! Kalian bahkan baru saja mengatakannya tadi. Tidak ada yang menginginkan anak dariku dan merawatnya." Ia tertawa gugup dan merutuki dirinya sendiri atas kata-kata pedas barusan. Sedangkan temannya menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa? Kau tahu kami semua hanya becanda, benar?"

Junmyeon sudah membuka mulutnya hendak memberi respon namun nafasnya tercekat begitu menyadari lengan kekar yang hinggap di pundaknya.

"Aku tak keberatan jika kau melahirkan anakku nanti." Seorang pria tinggi memberinya _wink_. Junmyeon mulai memerah dan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan pria itu sambil disertai gertakkan menggoda seolah ikut campur dari temannya yang lain. Pria itu memang langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Junmyeon tapi dengan segera meletakkannya di atas kepala pria manis itu. "Aku tidak berbahaya."

Junmyeon berbalik. Leher pucatnya ikut memerah karena malu. "Ayo pergi. Di mana yang lain?"

"Agaknya kita sudah terpisah dari Pack saat pestanya mulai. Jangan khawatir, kita pasti akan menemukan mereka nanti."

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana caranya kita menemukan mereka jika banyak sekali orang di sini?"

"Kita akan bertemu Alpha nanti malam ketika pertemuannya selesai, Junmyeon. Jangan khawatir."

"O-ok."

"Hey, ayo berkenalan dengan orang lain dan kau juga harus mendapat teman baru."

Junmyeon mengingat saran Alphanya tadi ketika pertemuan baru saja dimulai dan ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Tentu. Apa kau kenal seseorang di sini?"

"Yeah. Aku berbicara dengan beberapa serigala anggota SNSD. Ayo temukan mereka."

Junmyeon menautkan alisnya. SNSD adalah sebuah Pack dengan seluruh anggotanya berjenis kelamin wanita. Mereka terkenal dengan kecantikkannya juga keberaniannya dalam bertarung. Serta dengan sistem keadilan yang mereka miliki.

"Kau tahu mereka, huh?" Tanya temannya ini memastikan.

"Tentu."

"_Well_, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa berkata tidak jika itu adalah SNSD."

Dan keduanya tertawa lalu berjalan lurus melewati kumpulan-kumpulan serigala.

**.**

"Junmyeon?"

"Hm?"

Hari sudah mendekati malam, dan bintang pertama mulai muncul di langit. Pertemuan akan berakhir besok ketika fajar datang. Pertemuan tersendiri para Leader juga sudah berakhir dan tiap Pack mulai menyiapkan diri mereka untuk beristirahat.

"Alpha ingin bicara denganmu."

"Aku datang." Junmyeon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya bangun dan menggoyangkan badannya untuk menghilangkan rumput-rumput yang menempel pada bulunya sebelum menoleh ke sekeliling untuk mencari Alpha.

Semua anggota Pack-nya sedang berubah wujud dalam bentuk serigala untuk menghabiskan malam walau banyak juga serigala yang masih saling bercengkerama bersama; bercanda dengan berpura-pura berkelahi untuk menghabiskan jam-jam terakhir bersama dalam ketenangan.

Junmyeon berkedip terkejut ketika melihat sang Alpha berdiri dalam bentuk manusia, berdiri di barisan Pack terdepan. Junmyeon cepat-cepat berubah bentuk namun ia hampir saja terjatuh ke rumput dikarenakan kakinya refleks tertekuk menahan berat badannya yang baru saja berubah menjadi manusia. Beruntung, sang Alpha menyadari hal itu dan segera menarik lengannya agar tidak jatuh. Setelah Junmyeon dapat berdiri tegak ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Alphanya. Ia tidak ingin mendapat masalah dengan anggota Pack-nya lagi seperti tadi.

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Temani aku jalan-jalan, Junmyeon."

Untuk beberapa saat, Junmyeon seperti merasakan pandangan panas berasal dari seluruh anggota Pack ditujukan padanya. "U-um..."

"Acuhkan mereka. Kumohon temani aku, Junmyeon."

Pandangan panas itu seketika berubah menjadi gumaman-gumaman kecil menunjukkan kegelisahan. Junmyeon menghela napas. Bagaimana mungkon ia menolak permintaan sang Alpha? Junmyeon yakin ia akan mendapat sentakkan lagi dari seluruh anggota Pack setelah ia kembali nanti.

"Baiklah, Alpha."

Mereka mulai berjalan. Saat kira-kira sudah cukup jauh dari tempat Pack beristirahat, Alpha berhenti dan berbalik memandang wajah Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon."

"Alpha?" Di bawah sinar bintang, wajah Alpha yang berstatus keturunan ningrat itu tampak sangat kelelahan dan juga seperti kesakitan. "Alpha. Apa ada masah?"

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tengah menunggu untuk memilih seorang _Mate _selama ini, benar Junmyeon?"

Lagi-lagi Junmyeon hanya dapat berkedip kaget. "Ya, Alpha. Bahkan anak-anak dalam Pack pun mengetahui hal itu."

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku sudah berpikir dan membuat keputusan untuk menjadikanmu _Mate_-ku, Junmyeon. Selama ini aku melihat bagaimana sosok dirimu jika sedang bersama anak-anak. Dibalik semua yang anggota Pack katakan, kau sebenarnya adalah serigala yang kuat. Kedua bentuk manusia dan serigalamu sangat cantik, Junmyeon. Dan kau sangat berbudi serta ramah."

Junmyeon membeku sejenak. Selama hidupnya, yang ia dengar hanyalah kata-kata 'tidak berguna' dari Pack-nya. Dan sekarang Alphanya sedang mengaku padanya bahwa ingin menjadikannya _Mate_? Candaan macam apa ini?

"Alpha, kumohon jangan." Junmyeon melangkah mundur menjauh dari pemimpinnya ini. "Kau sama sekali belum pernah berlaku kejam padaku seperti ini sebelumnya."

Alpha bergerak mendekati Junmyeon dan menarik lengannya agar mendekat. "Aku tidak berbohong, Junmyeon. Kau sangat cantik, dan akan selalu seperti itu."

"Lalu mengapa semua orang berkata betapa biasanya aku? Bagaimana bisa tidak ada seorangpun ingin memiliki anak bersamaku?" Junmyeon mencoba bergerak menjauh lagi namun genggaman tangan Alpha begitu kuat.

"Mereka hanya cemburu. Semua orang tahu bahwa aku tertarik padamu, walau kau saat itu masih seekor serigala kecil. Semua orang tahu bahwa aku menunggumu beranjak cukup dewasa, menunggu hingga kau bisa menjadi _Mate_-ku."

"Alpha, kita tidak akan bisa." Junmyeon memohon. Pikiran dan perasaannya mengatakan hal yang sama; segera pergi meninggalkan Alpha yang membuatnya bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi lalu setelah itu-

Apa?

Junmyeon tahu, bukan hanya ia yang ingin menjadi pendamping sang Alpha. Entah mengapa seakan ada yang pecah dalam tubuhnya jauh di dalam sana ketika mengetahui kenyataan tersebut.

"Alpha, seluruh anggota Pack akan membunuhku nanti."

"Aku tahu." Terdengar nada kebencian dari jawaban Alpha barusan bersamaan dengan helaan nafas yang menyebabkan uap putih keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku, Alpha?"

"Aku ingin agar kau tahu."

"Kau ingin agar aku mengetahui suatu hal yang bahkan tak akan pernah bisa kumiliki?"

"Iya dan tidak." Sang Alpha meraih tangan Junmyeon lagi yang lain hingga sekarang mereka berdua berhadapan saling pandang. Saling terpukau satu sama lain. "Aku ingin agar kau tahu, setidaknya salah satu dari anggota Pack-mu mencintaimu hingga akhir nanti."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Junmyeon merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar menjadi lebih cepat seiring dengan kegelisahan dan keraguan bercampur rasa takut yang mulai menyeruak ke permukaan hatinya.

"Seluruh anggota Pack setuju untuk membuangmu sebelum pergi melakukan perjalanan ke perkumpulan ini, Junmyeon."

Rasanya bayangan hitam tiba-tiba datang dan menutup seluruh jalan pikiran di otak Junmyeon, membuat segalanya menjadi gelap dan berkabut. Junmyeon rasa hatinya sudah menangis sekarang dan semakin terpecah menjadi serpihan kecil tak berbentuk. Junmyeon bahkan tidak sadar jika air mata juga sudah turun menjelajah pipinya kalau saja Alpha di depannya ini tidak segera menghapusnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku."

Air mata Junmyeon meluncur makin deras saja. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Hingga akhirnya air mata terakhir turun, sang Alpha dengan berani menunduk dan meninggalkan ciuman di kening membuat Junmyeon meremas bajunya erat.

"A-aku.. kenapa? Kenapa mereka ingin melakukannya?" Junmyeon menekankan tangan Alpha ke wajahnya berusaha mencari kemyamanan walau rasa sakit sudah menyelimuti seluruh hatinya memunculkan rasa putus asa yang menjurang dalam. "Kenapa, Alpha?"

"Mereka tidak mengerti mengapa aku terus saja bertahan pada seseorang semuda kau. Awalnya, ketika kau masih anak-anak, banyak anak buah dari Pack merasa cemburu karena aku bersedia menunggu hal kecil tak berguna seperti anak serigala sepele unyuk menjadi _Mate_-ku. Mereka mengisolasimu dan berbicara buruk tentangmu untuk mencoba dan meyakinkanku bahwa aku harus mencari _Mate _yang berasal dari anak mereka sendiri. Namun pada akhirnya, orang tua calon _Mate_-ku justru kehilangan nyawa. Dan kau tetaplah terdaftar menjadi calonku. Ketidak normalan dalam masa kecilmu entah bagaimana bisa justru makin membuat nggota lain cemburu dan membencimu. Mereka mulai menyadari bahwa apa yang kuinginkan bemar-benar serius hingga akhirnya aku mengumumkan bahwa aku ingin mulai mendekatimu hingga _Mating Season_ yang akan segera datang. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang membuat mereka semakin marah. Karena itu dengan segera, mereka memutuskan untuk membuangmu dari Pack. Sebagai Alpha, aku harus benar-benar menjunjung tinggi keadilan. Namun mayoritas dari mereka menginginkan hal ini dan aku tak memiliki pilihan lain."

Kepala sang Alpha ditundukkan untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Maafkam aku, Junmyeon. Inilah alasan mengapa aku membawamu ke sini."

Keduanya masih berdiri di bawah cahaya bulan ditambah gemerlap kecil dari ribuan bintang; serasa terjebak dalam cahaya kekuning-kuningan bersama dngan kepatah hatian dan rasa sakit.

Akhirnya, Junmyeon melepaskan diri dari pelukkan sang Alpha. Matanya sudah kering dan ia sudah benar-benar merasa pasrah pada takdir.

"Kalau begitu, tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Aku tetal akan di tendang keluar dari Pack."

"Maafkan aku, Junmyeon." Bahkan sekarang Alphanya tak lagi mencoba mendekati dirinya. Junmyeon menahan keras keinginannya untuk menangis lagi.

"Aku berharap kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau menginginkaknu."

Alpha-nya membungkuk merasa gagal. "Maafkan aku."

Junmyeon hanya mwnghela napas dan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap bintang. Mereka bercahaya dengan dinginnya, memamerkan cahaya ketidak tertarikkan, tanpa janji atau mimpi dalam kejamnya kegelapan di sekitar mereka.

"Kau tetap bisa masuk menjadi nggota Pack lain. Beta memberitahuku bahwa kau bisa masuk pada kelompok yang akan ia perkenalkan padamu nanti."

"Baiklah." Junmyeon menjawab tanpa minat; kosong. "Aku mau."

"Sungguh, maafkan aku, Junmyeon." Kata-kata tersebut terdengar sangat kehilangan namun juga terdapat sirat ketulusan. Namun bagi Junmyeon, itu adalah ungkapan yang secara perlahan seolah membawanya mendekati denting lonceng kematian.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa mencari Pack lain untuk pergi."

Alpha-nya melangkah lagi mendekat. Dan sebelum Junmyeon sempat menolak, bibir Alpha sudah lebih dulu menyentuh bibirnya lembut.

"Selamat tinggal, Junmyeon."

Alpha-nya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di sana. Perasaan shock dan patah hati bercampur menjadi satu, jarinya ia sentuhkan ke bibir. Ia dikelilingin oleh ribuan serigala yang tak ia kenal sekarang. Ia ditinggalkan sendiri bersama dengan mimpi tentang kebahagiaan yang sama sekali tak akan pernah ia miliki dalam hidupnya.

Rasa sakit itu menjalar ke tubuh hingga jantung dan paru-parunya karena menjadi korban dari tekanan rasa sakit. Nafasnya kini menderu makin cepat dan bertambah cepat dihiasi dengan kepulan udara putih yang keluar dari mulutnya, mengapung di udara malam. Ia jongkokkan badannya, lalu melatakkan kepala dintara kedua lutut serta memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir.

Sekarang ia tidak memiliki Pack. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan merawatnya jika ia sakit. Tidak ada wilayah yang bisa ia tinggali lagi dengan aman. Tidak ada yang dapat melindunginya lagi dari udara dingin serta para pemangsa. Ke mana ia harus pergi? Menjadi seorang _loner _sama saja dengan bunuh diri; dan ia bisa saja mati akhir minggu ini jika mau berusaha.

Sebuah suara kecil, suara hatinya mungkin, datang menghampiri pikirannya dan berbisik bahwa semua ini tidaklah terlalu buruk. Karena terkadang, _loner _tidak selalu mati di bunuh maupun bunuh diri. Suatu hari nanti, ada saat ketika mereka bisa saja di paksa untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah Pack lalu dieperlakukan dengan brutal hingga habis waktunya. Dan memikirkan hal tersebut, membuat Junmyeon tiba-tiba saja rindu akan rasa sakit. Goresan demi goresan dalam hatinya ditinggalkan oleh Packnya di belakang sana satu demi satu, hingga yang terakhir kali, mereka memutuskan untuk membuangnya jauh. Junmyeon merasa keinginannya untuk hidup sudah lenyap bersamaan dengan nafas yang ia keluarkan melalui mulutnya yang berubah menjadi titik-titik air embun dalam dinginnya udara.

_Lebih baik jika aku cepat-cepat mengakhiri ini semua. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama dapat memahan rasa sakitnya._

Pikiran Junmyeon kembali pada tiap Pack dalam lapangan ini. Pack mana yang akan _membuangnya jauh _jika ia bergabung? Pack mana yang nanti akan membunuhnya?

EXO. EXO adalah tempat yang cocok bagi seseorang tak dikenal seperti dirinya sekarang untuk bergabung.

Junmyeon memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri dan otaknya hanya fokus pada satu tujuan. Jika ia bergabung dengan EXO, maka ia yakin jika dirinya akan segera dibunuh. Jika ia bergabung dengan EXO, maka rasa sakit yang dirasakannya akan segera hilang juga.

"Pe-permisi?"

"Ya?" Seorang wanita muda menyambutnya dengan tatapan ramah walau dapat dilihat Junmyeon tetap bergetar takut.

"Apa kau bisa memberitahuku di mana EXO tidur malam ini?"

Wanita muda itu tertawa kecil. "Apa kau sedang mencari seorang _Mate _dari salah satu anggota mereka?"

Junmyeon tertawa, berusaha menyembunyikan kegetirannya. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertemu demgan mereka sebelum pertemuan ini berakhir. Setiap orang memuji mereka, membuatku penasaran."

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti. "Sepertinya mereka tinggal dekat pusat lapangan. Di dekat tempat para Alpha berkumpul tadi."

"Terima kasih banyak." Junmyeon membungkuk sopan pada wanita itu dan segera berjalan menuju tengah lapangan. Ia bertekad- ia bertekad untuk segera mengakhiri ini, segera nengakhiri rasa sakit dan penderitaannya, disini malam ini. Tidak ada hukum yang menentang kematian dalam pertemuan ini -serigala biasanya bertarung atau melakukan duel hingga salah satunya mati-.

Akhirnya Junmyeon menemukan mereka, mereka yang sedang duduk melingkar dan terlihat nyaman dengan topik yang sedang di bicarakan. Di sekitar tempat mereka tinggal, terdapat sisa lapangan kosong cukup luas karena Pack lain yang terlalu takut untuk mendekat. Junmyeon mengambil napas dalam dan menguatkan dirinya.

_Kau tidak bisa hidup seperti ini lagi, Junmyeon. Akhiri. Akhiri sekarang._

Junmyeon memaksakan dirinya untuk mendekati kumpulan serigala yang menjadi perhatian itu dan melangkah ke ruang kosong antara Pack-pack lain dengan kumpuln 11 orang di depannya. Mulai terdengar bisik-bisik dari Pack-pack di belakangnya ketika mereka melihat Junmyeon berjalan dengan mantap menuju kumpulan 11 orang di sana.

Kesebelas orang ity bubar kala melihat Junmyeon yang melangkahkan kaki menuju Pack mereka; dan menatap Junmyeon lekat. Seorang pria pemdek dengan ukuran mata cukup besar mendekat dan menyambutnya dengan senyum. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Junmyeon sedikit terkejut dengan keramah-tamahan yang di dapatnya sekarang ini. Karena selama ini, reputasi yang dimiliki EXO adalah Pack berhati dingin, serdadu yang haus darah. Namun demikian, Junmyeon membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. Menguatkan dirinya untuk memberitahu apa yang ia inginkan.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan Pack kalian."

Pria bermata layaknya burung hantu ini tampak terkejut dan salah satu anggota Pack maju ikut mendekat. Mata pria itu tampak menyipit marah. Terdapat lingkar hitam di bawah matanya seakan ia adalah penderita insomnia. Mulutnya merengut marah dan ia memberikan glare pada Junmyeon.

"Apa kau bodoh? Apa kau ingin mati?"

Junmyeon tidak merespon. Hanya fokus pada kakinya agar tetap kuat berdiri. Pria itu kini menggeram dan berubah menjadi serigala hitam besar dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian.

"Duduk, Tao!"

Junmyeon memindahkan arah pandangnya ke arah pria lain yang baru saja memberi gertakkan; wajahnya tak kalah menakutkan dengan mata tajam yang mirip pula hanya saja terlihat lebih agung. Sempat membuat Junmyeon berpikir bahwa keduanya adalah saudara. Namun pikarannya langsung kembali lagi pada serigala hitam di depannya yang saat ini tengah mencakar-cakar tanah.

"Duduk." Pria itu mengulang dan Junmyeon merasakan giginya bergeretak ketika mengetahui bahwa pria itu adalah Alpha dari EXO. Serigala hitam itu menggertak lagi untuk yang terakhir kali dan berbalik mendekati Alpha.

Sementara itu, sang Alpha justru maju mendekat hingga memosisikan tubuhnya untuk berdiri saling berhadapan dengan Junmyeon. Ia letakkan tangannya di bawah dagu Junmyeon dan menaikkan wajah manis putih pucatnya ke atas.

"... Kau ingin bergabung dengan EXO?"

Junmyeon mengangguk walau wajahnya masih berada dalam kekangan lembut sang Alpha. Alpha di depannya ini tampak seperti mengamati Junmyeon tanpa henti. Hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan wajah Junmyeon dan berbalik menghadap anggota lainnya.

"Aku melihat kemampuan dalam dirinya."

Kesepuluh anggota lainnya ikut berjalan mendekat mengelilingi tubuh mungil Junmyeon dan ikut memperhatikan dirinya. Junmyeon sadar bahwa pipinya terancam memerah walau tubuhnya secara refleks sudah tampak bersia mengantisipasi apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

_Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian? Bukankah kalian biasa membunuh orang lain sebelumnya? Bunuh aku juga._

"Aku juga melihatnya." Pria dengan wajah cantik yang memiliki mata seperti rusa berkata dari samping kiri sang Alpha.

"Aku melihatnya."

"Aku melihatnya."

"Aku melihatnya."

"... Aku tidak menyadari sebelumnya. Aku juga melihat kemampuan dalam dirinya sekarang." Pria yang baru saja marah itu ikut mengamati rupanya.

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya. Apa yang baru saja mereka katakan? Mengapa mereka tidak segera membunuhnya? Junmyeon merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Mengapa mereka justru menerimanya bergabung? Tidak tidak. Dia ingin mati. Ia tidak ingin hidup lagi-

"Kau memiliki potensi untuk bergabung dalam Pack kami, serigala kecil. Kami akan membawamu pulang ke rumah ketika pertemuan berakhir fajar besok. Setelah itu, kami akan memutuskan apa kau pantas begabung atau tidak."

Junmyeon menautkan alis matanya atas pernyataan Alpha tersebut.

_Jadi, mereka akan tetap membunuhku... tapi itu memerlukan sedikit waktu._

"Namaku Yifan. Aku Alpha dari Pack ini."

"Aku Luhan." Pria bermata seperti rusa itu melambai di posisinya. "Aku Beta dalam Pack EXO."

"Aku Xiumin. Aku yang tertua di kelompok ini." Pria pendek berpipi gempal ikut melambai padanya. Ia berdiri di samping Luhan. Mereka semua lanjut memperkenalkan diri, hingga yang terakhir dalah Sehun, Omega dari Pack EXO.

Yifan tersenyum ramah pada Junmyeon dan Junmyeon kembali membeku karen shock. "Siapa namamu, serigala kecil?"

"Namaku Junmyeon." Suara Junmyeon terdengar seperti cicitan kecil dan seolah tersadar setelah tersandung, Junmyeon mengulang lagi dengan suara lebih keras. "Maaf, namaku Junmyeon."

Yifan tertawa lembut. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Kami berharap semoga kau dapat menyelesaikan test dengan baik dan bergabung bersama kami."

Junmyeon hanya menatapnya dengan raut wajah tidak berubah dan tersentak ketika memgetahui Sehun menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya agar duduk di tanah. Junmyeon memandang sekeliling mendapati beribu serigala yang memandangnya terkejut. Sekilas, Junmyeon dapat melihat sosok bekas Alphanya. Namun sang mantan Alpha di sana justru mengacuhkannya dan kembali ke dalam barisan Pack. Junmyeon merasakan pandangan curiga dari anggota EXO yang tengah mengelilinginya muncul dan dengan cepat merebut perhatian Junmyeon kembali dengan menanyakan pertanyaan tentang kepribadiannya.

Sedangkan Junmyeon membujuk dirinya sendiri untuk tetap merasakan Surga singkat ini dengan tenang sebelum ia diantar menuju kematian.

**TBC**

Ehehehehe~ apa ini perlu dilanjutkan? Write what your thought on the review box, please~

Jika tidak, maka tidak saya lanjutkan. Namun jika iya, maka kalian harus rela menunggu karena saya mulai sibuk lagi *bow

Apalagi per-chapternya selalu panjang. Setidaknya ada 4k+ kata dengan bahasa yang membingungkan. Karena itu perlu waktu sedikit lama untuk menerjemahkan dan menyusun bahasanya .-.

Silahkan tebak siapa mantan Alpha seorang Junmyeon XD Dan apa yang dimaksud Yifan dengan 'test', khuhuhu~

**Jasminesigh & PikaaChuu :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Learn to Live Learn to Love**

**Author : Jasminesigh a.k.a Krishoislove**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**The rest member**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort, wolf!au**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : story/view/744174/2/learn-to-live-learn-to-love-drama-romance-kris-suho-ot12-krisho-wolfau**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Junmyeon terkejut. Di balik reputasi yang EXO miliki, orang-orang di sekelilingnya ini sangat...

Di depannya, Yifan tersandung dan itu adalah hasil dari ulahnya sendiri. Membuat seluruh anggota Pack itu saling bertubrukkan sehingga percakapan mereka terhenti tiba-tiba. Junmyeon menghela nafas seraya mengangkat tubuhnya agar bangkit.

Mereka semua sangat menggelikan.

"Hey! Alpha macam apa kau ini!? Tidak bisakah berjalan dengan tiga kaki tanpa tersandung?" Luhan menyoraki dari samping tubuh Yifan.

"Setidaknya Ia masih tetap berguna karena ukuran tubuhnya." Seorang serigala muda di bawah Luhan bernama Yixing berkata bijak. "Dan ia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan."

Yifan mengacuhkan percakapan antara Luhan dan Yixing dan segera berlari konstan dengan anggun lagi, meninggalkan sisa anggotanya yang segera mengangkat tubuh dari tanah dan berlari mengikuti Yifan.

Yixing berlari di samping Junmyeon; di barisan paling belakang seperti biasa. "Mengapa kau tidak berlari bersama kami?"

"Ini bukan tempatku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Yixing memiringkan kepalanya menatap wajah Junmyeon sedangkan Junmyeon memberinya pandangan ketidakpercayaan.

"Aku belum menjadi bagian dari kelompok ini. Bagaimana bisa aku berlari bersama di samping kalian?"

Yixing berkedip kebingungan. "Tapi, _pada dasarnya _kau tetaplah bagian dari Pack kami."

"Bukankah Alpha berkata bahwa aku harus mengikuti test ketika kita semua sudah sampai di wilayah kalian?"

"Kau dapat memanggilnya Yifan. Tidak ada satupun dari kami berkenan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Alpha'."

"Kuulang lagi, Yixing. Ini bukan tempatku."

"Karena kau bukanlah bagian dari kami.?"

"Bukan. Karena apapun yang terjadi, ia akan selalu memiliki pangkat lebih di atasku."

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya."

"Apa kau tidak mengerti tentang Pack Dynamic?" Suara Junmyeon jatuh dalam geraman perih.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, namun kembali berkata final.

"_Well_, yang penting jangan tertinggal di belakang, okay? Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu tersesat."

"Aku tidak akan tertinggal di belakang." Junmyeon merasakan sedikit déjà vu, tapi ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada ucapan menduri yang memalukan dari perkataan Yixing.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Yixing mempercepat langkahnya dan segera menyusul rombongan Pack meninggalkan Junmyeon yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Junmyeon memandang serigala naif yang berjalan tepat di depannya itu dengan sirat keheranan.

_Aneh sekali Pack ini. Apa mereka tidak memiliki pemimpin?_

Tidak lama setelah Yixing meninggalkannya sendiri, Luhan berbalik untuk berlari di samping Junmyeon.

"Beta."

"Tolong panggil aku Luhan, Junmyeon. Tidak ada seorangpun dari kami yang saling memanggil berdasarkan peran di dalam Pack."

"Begitu juga dengan Alpha?"

Luhan menetralkan sebentar nafasnya yang sedikit terengah dengan langkah kaki lebih pelan mengiringi landasan tanah. "Begitu juga dengan Yifan."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa kalian semua tidak melakukannya? Bukankah sangat tidak sopan jika kalian saling memanggil tanpa mempedulikan pangkat masing-masing?"

"Setiap Pack berbeda. Aku tidak tahu di mana kau tinggal sebelumnya, tapi kami hanyalah Pack kecil. Kami semua sangat dekat, dan dengan kesederhanaan, kami saling memanggil dengan memyebutkn nama. Kami tidak perlu membicarakan apa posisi kami, karena kami sudah saling mengetahui tanpa harus membicarakan hal seperti itu."

Junmyeon berkedip. "Bukankah itu artinya aku harus tetap mengacu padamu? Terutama aku yang tidak dekat dengan kalian semua."

"Junmyeon, kami semua mencoba menyambutmu dengan baik ke dalam Pack. Jika kau ingin mencoba dan menjadi bagian dari kelompok ini, kau harus siap untuk mengikuti jalan hidup kami. Salah satunya adalah memanggil satu sama lain dengan menyebutkan nama, bukan pangkat. Aku akan menghukummu jika mendengar kau terlalu tunduk pada yang lain. Aku tidak begitu paham dengan keadaan dirimu sebelumnya, Junmyeon. Disini, EXO adalah keluarga. Kami saling peduli, kami saling menyayangi, dan kami juga saling berbagi. Ikatan dalam yang sangat kuat antar anggota. Langkah pertama untuk mengikuti Pack kami ialah, saling memanggil dengan menyebutkan nama masing-masing. Kau memilih untuk bergabung dengan Pack kami. Sudah menjadi kewajiban dan tanggung jawabmu untuk siap mendapatkan perintah dan memahami kehidupan kami."

Junmyeon menundukkan kepalanya malu. Telinganya tertekuk dan ekornya terkulai di bawah omelan atau sejenisnya yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku akan berusaha keras."

"Kau akan berusaha keras?"

Junmyeon meneguk air ludahnya kesulitan dan memaksakan sepasang bibirnya agar mengeluarkan sebuah nama. "Luhan."

Luhan bersorak gembira dan menepuk-nepuk wajah Junmyeon dengan jenaka. "Itulah semangat! Teteplah berusaha keras, Junmyeon!"

Junmyeon seolah dijemur di bawah pandangan semua anggota pack. Baik baginya menerima rasa kasih sayang dari seseorang tanpa menarik muncul kecemburuan besar dibawah perhatian orang lain.

_Tidak seperti ketika aku bersama Alpha. _Hatinya berbisik.

Junmyeon menghela nafas dan dengan perlahan membuang jauh apa bisik hatinya tadi; ia harus mulai melupakan Pack lamanya dan hidup seperti yang EXO lakukan jika mereka benar-benar menerimanya. Disamping itu, ada juga kesempatan jika ia tidak dapat melewati test yang diberikan, dan dengan cara itu ia akan mati. Junmyeon tiba-tiba penasaran, seperti apa ia dilihat di mata anggota Pack lain. Ia mungkin memang dengan tegas di terima untuk bergabung dengan Pack, namun ketika ia diterima, ia justru merasa malu dan mulai lagi menyendiri.

Junmyeon terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri ketika ia kemudian memekik karena menabrak moncong Chanyeol -pertama, ia menabrak bagian rusuknya. Chanyeol memekik balik dan berguling agar dapat membawa Junmyeon di punggungnya sehingga serigala kecil itu tidak lagi menabrak atau jatuh lagi. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Junmyeon sendiri tidak menyadari gerakkan Chanyeol yang dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuhnya di punggung dan itu membuat Junmyeon panik. Ia segera melompat turun dengan cepat dari punggung Chanyeol dan menyentuh wajahnya sedih. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol! Aku tidak bermaksud menabrakmu!"

Chanyeol balik menyentuh wajah Suho ketika serigala kecil itu berdiri di depannya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jujur, kau harus mencemaskan dirimu sendiri. Chanyeol tiga kali lebih besar dan tiga kali lebih berat darimu." Luhan datang menggoda. Itu membuat Junmyeon menunduk dengan ekornya yang terkulai karena sedih. Tepat saat yang bersamaan, Yifan datang dengan sosok manusianya.

"Apa yang kalian semua lakukan? Kita sudah sampai." Lalu, Yifan menyadari raut wajah Junmyeon yang tampak sedih tengah membungkukkan badannya di bawah serigala abu-abu besar. Junmyeon sama sekali tidak menyangka apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aw, lihatlah ia sangat menawan!" Yifan tersenyum dan menimang tubuh Junmyeon sayang. "Bagaimana bisa kau menahan diri karena keimutannya, Chanyeol?"

Junmyeon membeku ketika merasakan hangatnya tangan Yifan yang menyentuh bulunya. Apakah ia benar-bemar diijinkan menjadi seakrab ini dengan sang Alpha? Apa yang harus ia lakukan, apa yang harus ia lakukan, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak dapat menahannya. Hingga kau datang menyirnakan segalanya dengan wajah menakutkanmu." Raut wajah Chanyeol menjadi datar tidak berubah.

"Hey, Yifan. Turunkan ia. Tidakkah kau melihat bahwa ia ketakutan?"

"Huh?" Yifan menundukkan kepalanya melihat serigala kecil yang berada di timangannya dan ia baru menyadari jika tubuh kecil itu tengah bergetar. "Oh, maaf, Junmyeon." Ia menurunkan Junmyeon lalu melintasi jangkauan jarak aman yang sengaja Junmyeon buat hanya untuk menepuk leher serigala kecil itu.

Junmyeon hanya berkedip dan segera berubah dalam sosok manusianya. "Tidak apa."

Sisa anggota Pack telah berkeliling pergi terlebih dahulu; beberapa memilih untuk tetap berada dalam bentuk serigala mereka dan yang lain berubah menjadi sosok manusia.

Luhan kembali ke tinggi tubuh manusianya di samping Junmyeon. "Alpha, jelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'sampai' pada Junmyeon, okay? Aku akan pergi berburu dengan Sehun."

"Yakinkan diri kalian jika kalian akan benar-benar berburu dan jangan menjadi 'lupa' seperti terakhir kali kalian pergi." Yifan terkekeh.

Wajah Luhan terbilas dengan warna merah yang kentara. "Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi! Kami berdua janji."

"Uh huh," Yifan tertawa. "Ok, pergilah berburu dengan Sehun, Luhan. Usahakan untuk segera kembali, okay?"

"Akan kami usahakan."

Junmyeon dapat melihat Luhan kembali menyusut menjadi serigala dan menyelimutkan dirinnya di bawah pergelangan kaki Sehun, lebih terlihat seperti kucing atau sejenisnya. Ia mengamati bagaimana Sehun yang tertawa karena mencoba menyingkirkan Luhan darinya. Baru setelah beberapa saat, ia menghadap wajah Yifan lagi.

Sejauh ini, ia sama sekali tidak melihat seperti ada seseorang yang marah padanya karena alasan mencoba merebut perhatian Alpha. Mungkin Luhan memang tidak mencoba menjauhkannya dari Alpha karena semua anggota memang sudah dekat. Dan sepertinya juga mereka merasa tidak masalah jika sang Alpha belum (atau tidak) mencoba mencari _Mate_. Mereka benar-benar saling mengerti satu sama lain bahkan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Terlalu aneh hanya untuk menghadapi keramahan yang simpel setelah setahun ini ia dinaikkan tingkatannya dalam jaringan skema dan kelicikan dari Pack asalnya dulu.

"Yi-Alpha?" Junmyeon mengubah jalan pikirnya di saat terakhir barusan. Ia masih terlalu takut untuk memanggil Yifan dengan sebutan lain.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Yifan."

"Akan kucoba."

Yifan mengusak rambut Junmyeon sayang. "Oh ya, aku bilang kita sudah sampai, disini. Hutan terbuka ini sebenarnya bukan tempat kami tinggal. Kami memiliki rumah sendiri di Incheon dibawah namaku. Tapi sekarang, kita akan istirahat di sini sebelum melanjutkan ke tempat tujuan."

"Apakah aku akan mendapatkan test di sini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Berapa lama kalian akan tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak lebih dari satu hari." Yifan mengerutkan dahi dan dengan lembut merapikan rambut Junmyeon yang terjatuh di dahinya dengan ibu jari. "Kau sangat aneh. Kau sendiri yang berkata dengan tegas bahwa ingin bergabung dengan pack kami. tapi sekarang kau berkata seolah kau tidak ingin di terima menjadi salah satu dari kami semua."

"Apa kau berpikiran jika aku akan di terima?"

"Kau memiliki potensi yang bagus, Junmyeon. Kurasa itu sudah lebih baik daripada apapun sehingga kau benar-benar dapat diterima."

Junmyeon tersenyum sesaat padanya, dan berusaha tetap kalem ketika Yifan tersenyum balik.

"Oh.. hummm.. Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi pada Sehun dan Luhan.?"

"Luhan dan Sehun adalah _Mate_."

Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya bingung atas jawaban yang diterimanya dan wajah Yifan berubah memerah.

"Jika kau tidak tahu apa yang sepasang _Mate _kerjakan, maka aku tidak akan menjelaskannya padamu."

"Oh!" Raut mengerti menyingsing dari wajah Junmyeon diausul dengan tawanya. "Maaf, aku mengerti sekarang."

Yifan menggaruk belakang lehernya canggung lalu berbalik. "Pergilah bergaul dengan serigala lain. Saling mencari tahu satu sama lain. Aku tidak ingin banyak rasa canggung dalam Pack ketika kau resmi diterima."

"Ok." Junmyeon ragu-ragu memandang ke depan, menatap wajah Yifan dengan tidak yakin.

"Pergilah." Yifan memberinya anggukkan yang membesarkan hati. "Mereka ingin berteman demganmu. Percaya padaku."

Junmyeon membalasnya dengan senyum lembut lalu berbalik menuju Minseok dan Jongdae yang berada di pinggir hutan terbuka. Ia mendapat senyum genit langsung dari Jongdae di waktu pertama bertemu, sedangkan Minseok sangat ramah dan kelewat tenang -sosok yang sempurna untuk mengiringi kepribadian Jongdae yang bersemangat. Junmyeon melihat lagi Yifan yang hilang dalam kegelapan hutan ketika Jongdae merangkul pundaknya sebelum perhatiannya kembali pada kedua teman pack-nya ini. Alpha-nya benar-benar orang yang ramah dan Junmyeon tertarik untuk mengetahui pribadi Sang Alpha lebih lanjut lagi walau apa yang sudah terjadi padanya selama ini.

**.**

Malam itu, Junmyeon tidak dapat tidur. Terlalu banyak hal yang ada di pikirannya, menemani matanya yang terbuka lebar memandangi bintang. Ia masih ingin mati. Hatinya sakit luar biasa karena penghianatan dari Pack-nya serta sedikit pikiran tentang hidup bahagia bersama bekas Alphanya. Bagaimanapun, bertemu, berteman, dan mengikat diri dengan anggota EXO membawa dirinya dalam kegembiraan yang baik dan membuatnya mulai merasa sangsi dengan pendiriannya untuk tetap mati. Walau baru menghabiskan beberapa hari selama perjalanan menuju tempat peristirahatan sementara, kesebelas serigala itu sudah dapat menyembuhkan hatinya. Junmyeon merasa gelisah untuk beberapa saat, hati dan pikirannya seolah berlari dalam lingkaran tak ada habismya selama ia mencoba meletakkan pikirannga dalam keinginan yang benar: untuk hidup atau mati.

Junmyeon mendengarkan langkah kaki diseret dari anggota Pack-nya yang berjalan dalam tidur selama beberap menit sebelum kemudian tanpa membuat suara ia berusaha bangun dan pergi keluar menuju hutan dalam, bulu abu-abunya berpijar semu di bawah sinar bulan. Ia tidak berencana melakukan pengembaraan jauh dari hutan terbuka itu -ia hanya ingin berlari di sekitar sana untuk menyegarkan pikiran sebelum mencoba untuk tidur.

Yifan bangun dan melihat Junmyeon yang masuk dalam kegelapan. Luhan bergerak di sampingnya. "Apa ia sudah pergi?" Suaranya serak karena terbangun dari tidur.

"Yeah."

"Apa kau berpikir ia pergi meninggalkan kita untuk menyelamatkan diri?"

"Ia terlalu penurut. Aku ragu jika ia seperti itu."

"Ia terlihat gugup."

"Ia terlihat seperti campuran dalam sebuah kumpulan benda-benda asing."

Yifan hanya menguap lelah dan tersandung, lalu dengan hati-hati menggamit Luhan agar dapat berdiri lagi. "Bangunkan yang lainnya. Kita semua harus menyambutnya ketika ia kembali."

Minseok menguap dengan mata masih terpejam sambil bangkit berdiri juga lalu membangunkan Jongdae dengan menggesek-gesekkan ekor lembutnya pada hidung Jongdae. "Apa kau berpikir bahwa ini akan berhasil?" Tanyanya tajam mengacuhkan gerutuan Jongdae yang terbangun dengan hidung penuh bulu.

"Kita semua melihat adanya potensi dari dirinya" Yifan duduk tegak di tengah dan membuat gesture pertanda agar semuanya duduk di sampingnya.

"Kita hanya perlu menunggunya untuk tahu."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sementara anggota pack berkumpul untuk menunggunya kembali, Junmyeon berlari sambil sesekali melompat dalam diam. Kakinya sedikit pun tidak mengeluarkan suara walau melangkahi semak kering dalam hutan. Ternyata berlari juga sama sekali tidak menyegarkan pikirannya. Melebihi apapun, ia masih dalam konfliknya untuk tetap hidup atau mati. Akhirnya, ia berhenti berlari namun tetap berdiri di tempat. Nafasnya terdengar berat seiring dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Tiba-tiba ia menangkap keinginan untuk melihat bulan, namun cabang-cabang pohon dalam hutan mengunci pandangannya sehingga tidak dapat melihat langit bebas. Ia sadar jika pohon-pohon di sana ukurannya kecil namun tumbuh tinggi. Junmyeon berpindah, berharap menemukan tempat di mana ia dapat melihat langit bebas. Ia melihat ke atas, dan begitu pandangannya turun lagi ke depan, alisnya menyatu.

Di tengah dari tanah kecil di depannya, terdapat batu datar berbentuk lingkaran. Junmyeon melakukan pergantian bentuk dari serigala menjadi tubuh manusianya. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar seperti sedang memamah dedaunan yang sudah mati dan terdengar berkeretuk dalam tenangnya hutan. Junmyeon berhenti di pinggiran batu dan perlahan menyentuhnya. Batunya terbagi menjadi 12 ukuran yang sama. Dan di setiap bentuk, terdapat simbol-simbol serta tulisan.

Sayangnya, Junmyeon tidak dapat membaca -kelompok Packnya dulu hidup dalam hutan liar dan hanya ada beberapa serigala yang pergi ke kota, karenanya dalam Packnya selalu membutuhkan penerjemah. Junmyeon mengerutkan dahi penasaran ketika melihat sebuah batu di sana hanya terdapat simbol tanpa tulisan di bawahnya. Ia berjalan mengelilingi batu tersebut untuk merasakan betapa halusnya batu itu di bawah sentuhan ujung jarinya.

Ia merasakan kesendirian. Hatinya seperti tersentak ketia ia duduk di sana dan memandang bulan. Terbesit sebentar tentang apa yang mungkin sedang dilakukan Pack lamanya sekarang; mereka mungkin sedang berkumpul bersama, saling menjaga kehangatan antar satu sama lain di bawah bersihnya langit. Junmyeon merasakan hatinya berdebar ketika memikirkan bekas Alphanya serta tentang kebahagiaan sepintas yang ditawarkan padanya.

Junmyeon menutup pikiranya karena perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan menunduk melihat batu yang diduduki; terpekik kaget ketika menyadari adanya tanda goresan yang dalam muncul ketika ia menyentuhnya. Cepat-cepat ia tarik tangannya dan melompat menjauh. Hembusan nafasnya terengah tak menentu menyeruak dalam dadanya ketika ia sadar bahwa sekarang, bidang dalam batu dengan ukiran tetesan air tersebut membentuk rentetan goresan-goresan di bawahnya. Rasa sensasi menggelikan datang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya lalu lenyap sketika, meninggalkan Junmyeon dengan perasaan gelisahnya. Ia menggenggam bahunya keras dan menggigil kuat untuk beberapa saat sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dan ia hanya dapat berharap jika ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Junmyeon keheranan ketika melihat seluruh anggota Pack tengah menunggunya, duduk tenang membentuk garis lurus dengan Yifan yang berada di tengah.

"Dari mana kau?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku hanya pergi untuk berlari." Junmyeon mencoba menormalkan laju cepat jantungnya.Apa mereka tahu apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Apa mereka tahu artinya?

"Apa kau menemukan batu itu?"

"Batu?"

_Mereka tahu._

"Batu yang terbagi menjadi 12 bagian dengan 12 simbol dan 11 nama. Apa kau menemukannya?"

"Nama?" Junmyeon nengerutkan dahi. "Apa itu goresan yang terbentuk pada permukaan batu di bawah tiap simbol?"

Kali ini ganti Yifan yang mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak bisa membaca?"

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk belajar."

"Batu itu, kau menemukannya, atau tidak, Junmyeon?" Suara Luhan memotong percakapan juga sebagai pengingat agar Yifan tetap pada tugasnya semula.

"Aku menemukanya."

"Apa ada yang terjadi?"

"Aku duduk pada salah satu batu di sana ketika sebuah ukiran terbentuk di bawah simbol berbentuk tetes air. Aku tidak tahu apa artinya."

"Apa kau merasa gelisah, geli, atau perasaan sejenisnya setelah itu?"

"Ya.."

Yifan berbalik menuju anggota Pack. "Ia memang cocok dengan simbol itu."

"Apa itu artinya ia adalah salah satu dari kita?" Terdengar geraman dari Tao di belakang, membuat Junmyeon merasa takut mengingat bagaimana Tao yang mengancam jiwa hendak membunuhnya pada awal pertemuan.

"Tentu saja. Kita sudah menemukan anggota ke dua belas."

Junmyeon memperhtikan selaruh anggota Pack dengan rasa penasaran yang tumbuh.

_Apa yang mereka bicarakan?_

Yifan berbalik lagi menyapa Junmyeon. "Apa kau ingat bahwa aku mengatakan kau akan mendapatkan test di sini?"

"Ya." Kata Junmyeon hati-hati. "Apa... apa tadi itu test-nya?"

"Ya. Kau dapat melewati test-nya, Junmyeon. Selamat datang di EXO."

Junmyeon justru tidak merasa gembira. Ia merasa seperti seseorang memberinya tinju.

_Tidak! Aku ingin mati, aku ingin mati. Jangan buat aku hidup, tolong!_

"Whoa, dia mulai lepas kendali lagi." Junmyeon mendengar seseorang berkomat-kamit lembut. "Yixing, lakukan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghentikan serangan rasa panik!"

"Sial! Ia bisa melukai seseorang jika lepas kendali seperti ini."

"Kau bodoh. Seseorang harus segera menjatuhkannya sebelum kita semua mati!"

Junmyeon meronta agar ia tetap dalam keadaan sadar. Pandangannnya memburam dan telinganya dipenuhi dengan suara-suara raungan. Samar-samar ia kembali sadar bahwa ia sudah berubah menjadi sosok serigala, dan sekarang Yifan berada di atas tubuhnya, menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya yang meronta dengan kasar. Junmyeon menendang kaki Yifan lemah, mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh Yifan yang cukup berat dari tubuhnya sendiri ketika rasa sakit yang tajam datang pada kepalanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**.**

Junmyeon bangun dengan rasa sakit seperti disebabkan karena pukulan benda tumpul pada pangkalan lehernya. Ia sedikit mengerang sambil membuka matanya, namun kemudian ditutupnya lagi dengan rapat karena cahaya yang menerobos masuk dalam penglihatannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara Yixing datang, terdengar dari sebelah kanan tubuhnya dan Junmyeon mendengkur sebagai respon.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"... Kepalaku, sakit..."

Yixing menempatkan tangan dinginnya pada dahi Junmyeon dan beberapa saat kemudian, rasa sakitnya hilang menjadi sensasi sejuk.

"Apa ada bagian lain yang juga sakit?" Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

_Hanya hatiku._

Junmyeon samar-samar merasa penasaran apa yang Yixing lakukan sehingga sakit pada kepalanya hilang. Namun setelah itu, Junmyeon membuang pikirannya.

"Kau membuat kami merasakan ketakutan besar." Kata Yixing lembut sambil duduk di samping Junmyeon. "Apa kau mau membicarakan tentang hal itu?"

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Jika kau yakin, kau bisa datang padaku. Itupun jika kau sudah berubah pikiran." Yixing berdiri dari kursinya yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur Junmyeon dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Yifan akan datang dan bicara padamu sebentar. Tidak apa-apa?"

Junmyeon mengangguk dan perlahan bangun duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia memandang seluruh kamar dan mengernyitkan dahinya kebingungan; dimana ia sekarang? Berapa lama ia pingsan? Yang paling penting, apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?

Junmyeon mempertimbangkan apa yang ada dalam pikiranya sebentar tentang EXO yang mungkin bisa membunuhnya atas apapun itu yang terjadi di hutan. Namun sekarang ia hanya dapat menghilangkan pikiran itu. Jika mereka ingin membunuhnya, dia harusnya sudah mati sekarang.

Junmyeon menghela nafas dan mendorong tubuhnya agar bangkit dari tempat tidur, meregangkan kakinya di atas tempat tidur dan duduk di pinggiran sehingga kakinya menggantung. Di saat yang bersamaan, Yifan datang membuka pintu.

"Junmyeon." Yifan berhenti sebentar di ambang pintu sebelum berjalan masuk. Junmyeon duduk tegak dan menggenggamkan tangan di atas pangkuannya.

"Kau ingin bicara denganku?"

"Ya." Yifan semakin mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Junmyeon. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kita bicarakan. Yang pertama, kau diterima dalam EXO. Biarpun kau terlihat hendak menolak. Apa kau bisa menjelaskan?"

"A-aku..."

"Ada apa? Apa kami tidak cukup baik untukmu? Kau datang pada kami dan meminta untuk bergabung. Lalu kau terlihat panik dan hampir membunuh seluruh anggota Pack di hutan. Pikirkan semua orang yang gagal melewati test dan dibunuh. Kau bisa melewatinya dan reaksimu buruk sekali. Apa yang sedang berusaha kau capai Junmyeon?"

"Maafkan aku." Junmyeon menundukkan kepalanya malu. "Aku hanya- aku hanya panik."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku.." Junmyeon merasa ragu untuk sesaat dan akhirnya menegakkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak yakin jika aku ingin bergabung dalam Pack."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Awalnya aku menghampiri kalian semua karena aku mencari jalan untuk mati." Junmyeon berkata pelan. "Aku berharap kau akan membunuhku, seperti kau membunuh orang-orang sebelum aku datang. Bayangkan kekagetanku ketika mendengarmu menghentikan Tao dan berkata bahwa aku memiliki kesempatan untuk bergabung dengan Pack."

Junmyeon tertawa pahit dan menunduk lagi memperhatikan tangannya yang berpindah mencengkeram erat seprai tempat tidur. "Aku tetap tinggal bersamamu, karena aku berasumsi jika aku tidak akan bisa melewati test-nya. Dan sekarang, di sinilah aku. Terdiam dengan hasrat ingin mati tapi juga ingin hidup."

Yifan menjangkau tangan Junmyeon dan dengan hati-hati melepaskan cengkramannya dari seprai tempat tidur. Dengan lembut menggenggam tangan kecil Junmyeon menggunakan tangannya.

"Mengapa kau berpikir bahwa kau tidak akan bisa melewati test?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial dariku. Aku tidak bisa berburu atau berperang dengan baik. Dan lagi, sosok serigala maupun manusiaku sama sekali tidak terlihat menarik. Pack lamaku yakin dan sadar dengan segala kelemahanku."

Yifan nengomel marah. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tidak pernahkan kau melihat dirimu sendiri, Junmyeon?"

"Ya." Junmyeon menghela nafas dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yifan. "Aku setuju dengan sebagian besar dari mereka, anggota Pack lamaku."

Yifan memandangnya. "Jadi kau tidak memiliki pemikiran betapa cantiknya dirimu?"

"Aku tidak cantik." Junmyeon berkata cepat, tiba-tiba marah. Hanya Alpha lamanya yang berkata seperti itu padanya -dan setelah itu, membuangnya keluar, membuangnya jauh. Junmyeon tidak ingin Yifan melihat sakit yang ia tanggung di dalam hatinya.

"Tapi itulah kau, Junmyeon! Kau benar-benar seperti cantik seperti yang kukatakan." Yifan menatapnya lekat. Namun Junmyeon keras kepala dan hanya memandang lurus ke depan, menolak menatap balik mata Yifan seolah memberi petunjuk bahwa ia masih kukuh pada pikirannya sendiri.

Akhirnya, Yifan hanya menghela nafas dalam dan mengalihkan pandangan. "_Well_, terserah kau percaya padaku atau tidak, kau tetap menjadi anggota ke dua belas dari Pack. Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu mati sekarang. Kau mengerti?"

Bibir Junmyeon bungkam; tidak memberi respon apapun. Yifan sama sekali sudah tidak memiliki harapan, dan hanya dapat melanjutkan perkataannya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari Pack sekarang, ada banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan. Dan kau juga harus belajar. Kau bilang, kau tinggal di pedesaan dalam. _Well_, EXO tingal di kota. Sekarang ini kau berada di rumah tempat kami tinggal yang berada di bawah namaku. Kami tidak pernah berubah menjadi serigala di sini. Tentunya kau juga harus belajar bagaimana caranya membaca, jadi kau akan tetap aman jika pergi ke luar."

"Kau tidak berubah menjadi serigala di sini?" Junmyeon mengerutkan dahi. Dulu ketika ia masih bersama pack lamanya, mereka lebih sering hidup dengan sosok serigala, bersembunyi di dalam hutan dikelilingi oleh kelompok penduduk desa.

"Terkadang kami melakukannya di dalam rumah, tapi jarang. Malahan, satu bulan sekali kami akan pergi ke luar kota dan berubah di sana untuk menyantaikan diri kami. Jika kami memiliki waktu, kami akan tinggal cukup lama di sana."

Junmyeon mengerutkan bibirnya. Ini terlihat seperti ia sudah setuju harus merubah banyak gaya hidupnya. "Tidakkah kau takut jika ada seseorang menyerbu masuk ke wilayahmu ketika kau sedang pergi?"

Yifan tertawa. "Kami adalah EXO. Tidak ada yang ingin mencari masalah dengan kami. Bahkan jika mereka masih mencoba, kami akan memperlakukan mereka dengan _menyenangkan_ bersama penduduk dalam yang lain yang juga menjalani ritual -pergi ke luar kota untuk bersantai- serupa dalam waktu yang berbeda dari kami tiap bulannya."

"Ok."

"Aku juga harus menandaimu karena kau tidak lahir dalam Pack ini."

"Apa?" Junmyeon tersentak berusaha menjauh dari Yifan namun Yifan lebih dulu menggenggam lagi tangannya memberikan kenyamanan.

"Untuk serigala yang tidak lahir dalam sebuah grup, Alpha dari grup tersebut harus menandainya. Kau lahir dalam Pack lamamu, jadi kau tidak membutuhkan tanda dari Alpha bekas pack-mh. Bagiamanapun juga, tidak ada anggota yang benar-benar lahir dalam EXO. Karena itu, mereka semua menerima tanda dariku."

"Apa kau akan menggigitku sekarang?"

"Kita dapat menunggu hingga waktu yang tepat."

Junmyeon kembali tenang dan Yifan memberinya senyum yang membuatnya nyaman. "Apa lagi yang kau butuhkan?"

"Kita juga harus membicarakan tentang apa yang terjadi di hutan." Pandangan Yifan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap dan raut wajahnya telihat serius membuat Junmyeon ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku."

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu. Kau tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan. Tapi kau butuh belajar dan mengerti apa arti dari batu yang kau temukan serta apa yang kau peroleh. Untuk itu, kita akan mengadakan pertemuan pack, tidak apa-apa?"

Junmyeon mengangguk walau bahunya terlihat merosot karena malu. Yifan mengelus puncak kepalanya menenangkan. Menelusupkan jari-jarinya pada helaian rambut halus Junmyeon. "Jangan merasa bersalah."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak merasa bersalah?"

"Kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu bukan?"

"Tidak..."

"Kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa. Kami semua mengerti."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kau tetap berkata bahwa aku hampir membunuh semua anggota Pack... Apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang terjadi? Itu sangat tidak jelas."

"Kau akan mengerti besok."

"Apakah ada hal lain selain Yixing yang bisa menghilangkan sakit di kepalaku?"

Yifan tersenyum padanya. "Bisa jadi." Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengacak rambut Junmyeon terakhir kalinya sebelum membiarkannya pergi. "Ada makanan di dapur jika kau ingin makan."

"Baiklah." Junmyeon dengan patuh berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Yifan yang menatapnya dengan penuh pikiran.

_Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?_

_Mengapa kau sama sekali tidak mencintai dirimu sendiri, bahkan walau hanya sedikit?_

**TBC**

Wowww~ saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa, yang jelas saya senang dan maaf untuk chapter satu itu memang typo-nya lumayan karena saya hanya memgedit satu atau dua kali. Dan untuk test-nya, sudah tahu kan? Untuk mantan Alpha… Kalian yang sudah baca versi aslinya pasti tahu XD

Lalu juga ada yang berkata bahwa bahasanya membingungkan. Bagakmana dengan chapter ini? Saya bingung apa yang harus di ubah. But, keep give me a review, please :)

**Jasminesigh & PikaaChuu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Learn to Live Learn to Love**

**Author : Jasminesigh a.k.a Krishoislove**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**The rest member**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort, wolf!au**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : story/view/744174/2/learn-to-live-learn-to-love-drama-romance-kris-suho-ot12-krisho-wolfau**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Baiklah semuanya, duduk." Yifan menempatkan jari-jarinya pada lengan kursi miliknya sedangkan yang lain langsung duduk di berbagai tempat di ruang tengah. Luhan dalam sosok serigalanya, duduk tegak diatas kakinya, memunggungi kedua kaki Yifan. Sehun yang tengah memunggungi Yifan, meringkuk di samping Luhan bersama Yixing, bangun dan duduk di hadapan keduanya lalu mengambil posisi miring memunggungi sofa tempat Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Tao duduk. Baekhyun bertenggar pada lengan sofa bersama dengan Jongdae, sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di atas kakinya sama seperti Luhan. Yang terakhir, Minseok tiduran dengan kepalanya yang diletakkan pada paha Junmyeon dimana Junmyeon tengah duduk rapi di dekat Luhan.

"Minseok, bangun."

"Kau hanya cemburu karena aku bisa tidur di dekat Junmyeon sedangkan kau tidak." Minseok berkomat-kamit dengan tidak pelannya, meskipun demikian, ia duduk juga. Junmyeon memandang dengan tenang walau sebenarnya jantungnya berdetak keras di balik topeng wajah ketenangan.

_Apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?_

"Kita semua harus membicarakan tentang beberapa hal. Pertama, Junmyeon akan bergabung dengan Pack."

"Apa kau sudah menandainya?" Minseok mengerling sekilas pada Junmyeon lalu kembali menatap Yifan.

"Belum. Sesegera mungkin." Yifan berpindah ke tempat duduknya dan mulai bermain dengan ujung bulu milik Luhan seraya merenungkan apa yang harus dikatakan selanjutnya. "Akan kutandai ia jika kita sudah tahu apa kemampuannya."

"Kemampuanku?" Junmyeon berkedip, dan kemudian membungkukkan kepalanya malu ketika menyadari betapa keras suaranya.

"Jangan malu. Kita bisa mencoba dan berkata apapun yang ada dalam pikiran selama pertemuan Pack." Minseok berkata pelan sambil mengelus punggung Junmyeon.

"Ok."

"Maksud Yifan tentang kemampuanmu adalah... apa kau ingat batu yang kau dekati ketika berada di hutan? Malam terakhir ketika kita semua berada di sana?"

"Batu yang terbagi menjadi 12 ukiran dengan kumpulan garis berlekuk-lekuk di permukaannya?"

"Itu benar." Luhan terlihat sedikit geli mendengar deskripsi yang dilontarkan Junmyeon. Namun ia tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut. "Garis-garis berlekuk di atas batu itu mengukir namamu. Nama dari kami semua terukir di setiap bagian batu yang berbeda, di bawah simbol-simbol yang berbeda pula. Tiap bagian batu yang berbeda itulah yang menjadi tanda kecocokan kemampuan kami."

"Kemampuan?"

"Kami dapat melakukan hal-hal yang serigala normal lain tidak dapat melakukannya."

"Huh?" Junmyeon memandang Luhan kosong.

"Bisa di bilang itu seperti sakit kepala yang kau alami pagi ini." Lay angkat bicara pelan. "Sakit kepala biasanya tidak akan lenyap seperti tadi, benar? Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan, Junmyeon. Jadi, aku dapat menghilangkan sakit kepala itu."

Junmyeon berkedip diam dalam selimut kekagetan.

"Itu sedikit mengejutkan. Butuh waktu untuk mengerti." Luhan berkata ramah. "Kami juga sama sepertimu hingga menemukan apa kemampuan kami."

"Lalu kita ini apa? Apakah kita tetap serigala jika kita bisa- jika kita bisa melakukan hal lain?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Jongdae senang sekali berkata bahwa kita seperti alien. Aku pribadi tetap berpikir bahwa kami semua tetaplah serigala. Semuanya terserah pada penjelasanmu sendiri tentang 'kami ini apa?'."

Junmyeon hanya menatapnya kosong. "Bagaimana bisa tidak ada Pack serigala lain yang tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Kami tidak menggunakan kekuatan kami untuk mengambil keuntungan dalam bertarung."

"Tapi, kenapa tidak?"

"Itu adalah jalan hidup yang kami pilih. Kami harus membuktikan pada diri sendiri bahwa kami ini kuat, sehingga kami tidak perlu mengandalkan kmampuan kami sebagai pelengkap... kami tetaplah mawar tertinggi sebagai EXO walupun tanpa kemampuan kami. Dan kami bermaksud untuk menghindar dari jalan hidup seperti itu."

Junmyeon sedikit mengerti. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, ia tidak dapat memahami hal tersebut dengan cepat, karena ia tidak memiliki keyakinan yang cukup pada dirinya sendiri semata-mata di atas keberhasilannya dapat melewati test.

"Hey, beri ia sedikit waktu. Dia bisa saja menjadi lebih terkejut esok hari." Jongin bergumam dari sofa. "Kami semua berada pada jalan hidup seperti itu. Terutama ketika kami baru pertama kali bergabung."

"Benar. _Well_, kemampuan Junmyeon adalah air. Melihat ia hampir menenggelamkan kita semua tanpa sadar di hutan satu kali itu." Yifan menyambung. "Jadi, kita harus bekerja keras untuk menolong Junmyeon menguasai kemampuannya supaya tidak keluar tanpa kendali seperti itu lagi, okay? Juga, Junmyeon tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membaca. Jadi aku akan mengajarinya membaca dan seseorang dari kalian bisa mengajarinya matematika dasar."

"Mengapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya? _Toh_, kau berada di rumah sepanjang waktu."Luhan menggerutu sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya menghindari jari-jari Yifan.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan mengajarinya." Yifan berhenti bermain dengan bulu-bulu Luhan. "Hanya itu hal penting yang aku diskusikan. Buat ia merasa di terima di sini, okay? Ia bagian dari keluarga sekarang."

Junmyeon memandang berkeliling kesebelas serigala lain yang duduk di ruangan tersebut. Ia merasa sedikit gugup ketika sebelas pasang mata tengah menatap hangat ke arahnya.

Mungkin ia dapat membuang jauh beban berat dari bekas Pack-nya di belakang. Mungkin ia dapat melihat sosok serigala yang selama ini ada di mata para anggota Pack-nya; sosok yang terlihat lebih baik dan cantik dari yang selama ini ia pikir...

**.**

Tiga bulan kemudian, Junmyeon dengan tekun belajar membaca bersama Yifan.

"Lafalkan menjadi bagian terpisah, seperti yang kita lakukan dengan memisahkan tiap alphabet kemarin."

"Uh..." Junmyeon menunduk memandang deretan karakter cukup besar yang tertata di depannya. "Ada banyak alphabet."

"Kita akan mulai perkata dalam sekali baca. Tiap kelompok alphabet tersusun menjadi satu kata."

Yifan mengambil sebuah bolpoin dan menggambar garis-garis yang diberi jarak tiap satu karakternya. "Di samping tiap kata ini adalah angka. Lihat, ini seperti yang ada di halaman lain yang aku ajarkan padamu."

Yifan menyampaikan dan menggambar deretan angka di samping lembar kerjaya. "Lihat, ini melambangkan angka satu, benar? Jadi ini adalah masalah yang pertama. Ini melambangkan angka dua, yang ini adalah tiga, dan seterusnya. Kita akan mengucapkannya satu persatu karakter. Kita akan mulai dari yang paling mudah."

"B-bisakah aku tetap melihat pada lembar berisi alphabet?"

"Yeah, lakukanlah." Yifan meletakkan tangannya dengan nyaman pada punggung kecil Junmyeon yang sedang menatap lembar berisi alphabet serta buku catatannya dengan gugup. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau membuat kesalahan. Lakukan yang terbaik, Junmyeon."

"U-um..." Junmyeon merasa sedikit gemetar pada tubuhnya ketika merasakan hangatnya tangan Yifan yang meresap pada punggung belakangnya. Hatinya belum siap untuk mengakui hal lain, namun jiwa serigalanya bergairah merasakan ketertarikan dan berbisik dalam pikiran Junmyeon. Yifan membangunkannya dari lamunan ketika tangannya yang lain mengetuk pada selembar kertas.

"Ayo, coba kata yang pertama bersama-sama. Apa karakter pertama?"

"S…?"

"Benar. Sss." Yifan berdesis, dan Junmyeon dengan patuh mengikuti pelafalannya. "Apa karakter selanjutnya?"

"Um... 'e'?"

"Hampir, tapi tidak tepat." Yifan menunjuk pada satu titik di lembar alphabet Junmyeon. "Ini dan ini terlihat berbeda, benar?"

"Oops." Alis Junmyeon berkerut sedikit ketika memperhatikan karakter di depannya. "Apa itu 'a'?"

"Bagus!" Yifan tersenyum padanya dan Junmyeon kembali merasa di jemur di bawah pandangan hangat dari Yifan.

"Jadi sekarang kita memiliki 's-a'. Apa selanjutnya?"

"G?"

"Dan...?"

"Wa?"

"Benar!" Yifan mengetukkan jarinya pada punggung Junmyeon. "Jadi kita punya sss-ah-gu-wa. Apa bacanya?"

"Sagwa?" Junmyeon mengerutkan lagi dahinya untuk beberapa saat karena bingung, kemudian wajahnya terlihat cerah. "Apel!"

"Bagus!" Yifan menggeser lengannya melingkar pada bahu Junmyeon dan memberinya sedikit dekapan. "Lihat, kau bisa melakukannya! Ayo coba yang lain, okay?"

Saat itu, Luhan berjalan memasuki ruangan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Luhan! Luhan, aku bisa membaca." Junmyeon tersenyum lebar padanya, dengan mata yang mengerut membentuk bulan sabit.

"Hebat!" Luhan mengusak rambut Junmyeon dan kembali memandang kertas. "Dan Yifan, jangan terlalu modus."

Yifan memutar bola matanya, namun mengangkat tangannya dari pundak Junmyeon. "Kau terlalu menyebalkan, Luhan."

"Kau memanjakannya dengan buruk. Kau tidak pernah memberiku perhatian seperti itu." Luhan menunjukkan pout-nya.

"Itu karena kau memiliki Sehun."

"Huh?"

"Sehun bisa membunuhku."

"Kau Alpha."

Yifan mendengus dan kembali pada lembar kerjanya.

"Kesakitan bukanlah gayaku."

"Lalu apa gayamu?!" Luhan menghentakkan tangannya di udara dengan muak dan berbalik pergi. "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan membaca, kawan. Dan Chanyeol meninggalkan daftar belanja di meja."

"Aku melihatnya. Kau akan pergi ke mana?"

"Aku memiliki pekerjaan di sore hari pada hari kamis. Daah."

"Daah, Luhan!" Junmyeon kembali fokus pada lembar kerjanya. Senyumnya terlihat suram ketika kembali memikirkan komentar Luhan.

_Apa mereka juga merasa cemburu? Tapi itu aneh karena Luhan sudah memiliki Mate, tidak seperti Pack lamaku. Tapi pikir kembali, semua anggota menginginkan perhatian Alpha... Jadi, mungkinkah itu artinya?_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Junmyeon?"

"Ya, aku baik."

_Hanya karena ini adalah Pack yang berbeda, tidak berarti kau dapat melemahkan pertahananmu. Tetaplah berhati-hati._

Junmyeon menghardik dirinya sendiri. "Bisakah aku mencoba yang lain?"

"Silahkan. Ayo coba sepuluh kata, dan aku akan mengirimmu serta Minseok untuk membeli bahan makanan bersama ketika selesai, bagaimana?"

"Ya, Alpha."

Hidung Yifan berkerut tanda tak suka, namun ia membiarkan panggilan Junmyeon padanya. "Ok, ayo coba lagi. Apa yang ada pada karakter pertama?"

"Ha."

"Bagus. Lalu?"

Dan mereka melanjutkan seluruh kata yang ada pada lembar kerja. Sesuai dengan perkataannya, Yifan mengirim Junmyeon dan Minseok keluar jika Junmyeon selesai dengan latihannya.

"Haruskah kita membawa orang lain bersama-sama? Chanyeol menulis banyak barang."

"Semuanya sedang pergi bekerja dan sedang menghadiri kelas."

Minseok menghela nafas dan melipat tangannya. "Kau harus mau pergi bersama kami, Yifan."

"Aku harus bertemu Taeyeon setengah jam lagi." Yifan dengan perlahan mengusir mereka pergi ke luar pintu dengan dua buah tas kain. "Kau akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku, Minseok. Aku percaya jika kau dan Junmyeon akan bekerja dengan baik bersama-sama."

"Baiklah, Yifan." Minseok menghela nafasnya lagi dan menggandeng tangan Junmyeon, menariknya untuk ikut. "Ayo pergi. Semakin cepat kita menyelesaikannya, itu semakin baik."

Junmyeon mengikuti dengan rasa bimbang. "U-um... maaf."

"Maaf karena apa?"

"Maaf kau harus pergi denganku. Aku bisa pergi membeli kebutuhan sendiri jika kau ingin."

Minseok menyindir. "Kau baru saja bisa membaca. Bagaimana kau mengatur semuanya?" Wajahnya sedikit melembut, dan Junmyeon memberinya senyuman setengah hati sebagai balasan.

"Apa yang Alpha maksud ketika ia berkata bahwa kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik?"

"Aku suka dengan pertanyaan jujurmu."

"Maaf."

"Mengapa kau minta maaf?" Minseok mengerang sambil mengusap matanya. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku sudah marah-marah padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan masalah."

Minseok menghela nafas berat. "Itu hanya- maksudnya, sukar bagiku menggunakan kemampuan saat musim panas, karena secara alamiah aku cenderung pada musim dingin. Itulah mengapa Yifan berkata kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik, karena aku memiliki es dan kau memiliki air. Jadi, jika kita berkoordinasi dengan tepat, maka kita dapat menjadi tim yang benar-benar kuat."

"Oh." Junmyeon mengerutkan dahi penuh pikiran dan memindahkan tas kainnya menjadi lebih tinggi ke bahu. "Apakah Yifan berharap agar kita mencoba mengeluarkan kerja sama tim kita hari ini? Untuk bertarung?"

"Junmyeon, kau tahu kami semua sangat jarang menggunakan kemampuan kami untuk bertarung, sehingga tidak ada Pack serigala lain yang mengetahui ini. Jangan khawatir dengan hal demikian."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika kita mendapat serangan? Aku bukanlah petarung yang kuat." Junmyeon berkata pelan.

"Dan siapa yang mengatakan hal itu padamu? Pack lamamu, Pack yang kau takuti, yang membuatmu semakin sulit untuk melawan mereka. Kau sudah baik menjadi dirimu sendiri, Junmyeon."

Untuk beberapa alasan, Junmyeon merasakan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Mengapa wajahnya memerah? Apa yang membuatnya malu? Minseok sendiri mungkin tidak begitu percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan. "Terima kasih."

Minseok menghela nafas dan berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia mengatupkan tangannya dengan tangan pucat Junmyeon berada di sela-sela. "Junmyeon."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Junmyeon bertanya hati-hati dan ia memandang sekitar, benar-benar sadar akan perlakuan lembut Minseok di tengah sibuknya jalanan kota.

"Junmyeon. Tolong lihat aku."

Junmyeon dengan patuh mengarahkan matanya ke mata Minseok, tapi tubuh kakunya seolah memberitahu Minseok betapa Junmyeon merasa tidak nyaman. Meskipun demikian, Minseok tetap memandang lurus.

"Junmyeon, suatu hari nanti kau akan menyadari betapa kami sungguh-sungguh mengatakan bahwa kau cantik, dan kau sempurna dengan dirimu sendiri. Dan jujur, aku tidak dapat menunggu untuk hari itu, karena ketika hari itu datang, kau akan mekar dengan cantiknya, dan kau juga akan menjadi kuat. Menjadi kuat melebihi dari yang kau pikirkan."

Junmyeon berkedip. "Darimana semua itu datang?"

Minseok lagi-lagi menghela nafas dan melepaskan tangan Junmyeon, mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar lagi. "Seperti yang aku katakan. Suatu hari nanti, kau akan mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan, Junmyeon."

Junmyeon merespon dengan 'hum' yang tidak begitu jelas. Matanya menatap berbagai macam tanda dan papan iklan bercahaya di sisi jalan. "Minseok, apa papan iklan itu bertuliskan 'roti'?"

"Ya benar. Kerja bagus!"

Bibir Junmyeon melengkung ke atas mendengar pujian tersebut.

"Kau belajar dengan sangat cepat. Banyak anak menghabiskan waktu yang lama hanya untuk belajar bagaimana caranya membaca, dan hal itu akan terasa semakin sulit mempelajari hal baru jika kau semakin dewasa."

"Aku belum cukup tua. Aku masih 18 tahun." Junmyeon bergumam seiring melangkah memasuki toko bahan makanan. Ternyata sulit bagi Junmyeon untuk fokus hanya pada satu benda; hidup di desa pedalaman dengan segala kebuasan bersama Pack lamanya benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan kenyamanan, keramahan, serta kehidupan berwarna yang EXO jalani di kota.

"Kau terlihat lebih tua dari itu."

Junmyeon mengangkat bahunya sebagai respon, hanya untuk mengeraskan tubuhnya ketika merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

"Kau serigala cantik yang berasal dari perkumpulan besar waktu itu." Seekor manusia serigala mengamati Junmyeon. Sedangkan Minseok menyentakkan tangan tak di kenal dari bahu Junmyeon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah Pack-mu berasal dari pedalaman?" Tanyanya lebih lanjut.

"Mundur. Dia datang bersamaku." Minseok berkata cepat, masih berusaha menyingkirkan tangan itu dari bahu Junmyeon.

Mata orang tak dikenal itu beralih pada lencana cincin EXO di jari Minseok. "EXO? Mengapa anggota EXO bersamamu?" Mata pria itu menggelap tiba-tiba. "EXO hanya memiliki sebelas anggota, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda anggota kedua belas di tambahkan. Jangan membodohiku; apa kau menculiknya? Apa kau menjadikannya sandra? Dasar buas, Packmu hanyalah Pack miskin yang memiliki sedikit prnawaran!"

"Junmyeon berada di sini karena kemauannya sendiri. Ayolah Junmyeon, tunjukkan tandanya."

Junmyeon memucat. "Um... Alpha belum menandaiku."

"Apa?"

Junmyeon menarik dirinya menjauh dari glare panas penuh ketidakpercayaan dari Minseok. "Maaf!"

"Junmyeon, ini sudah ada tiga bulan!" Minseok menghembuskan nafas gusar. Ia lalu menatap pria tak di kenal itu. "Maafkan aku, tapi kami dapat membawamu kepada Alpha kami dan menyelesaikan perselisihan yang kau miliki dengan kami."

"Apa aku terlihat bodoh bagimu? Aku tidak ingin pergi menemui Alpha EXO dan dibunuh. Kita menyelesaikan masalah ini di sini." Pria serigala itu menggeram marah.

"Ini benar-benar tak masuk akal! Lihat, namaku Minseok dari EXO. Siapa kau?"

"Aku Kang Daesung."

"Dari...?"

"Big Bang."

"Kami memiliki perserikatan dengan Pack-mu."

"Tidak semua anggota mendukung perserikatan tersebut. Kalian EXO terlalu kuat hanya untuk keselamatan kalian sendiri, selalu mengalahkan Pack lain dan mengambil keuntungan dari yang lemah!"

Junmyeon memberikan tatapan takut pada Minseok, namun tetap tinggal diam. Yang jelas, ini bukan waktunya untuk ikut campur lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Kang Daesung. Tolong pergi sebelum kau menghancurkan tempat ini."

"Tidak, kecuali ia pergi bersamaku." Daesung menggeram marah lagi, menghentakkan kepalanya menghadap Junmyeon.

"Tolong, aku disini bersama EXO atas dasar pilihanku sendiri. Dan aku berharap untuk tinggal bersama mereka." Junmyeon merespon dengan suara tenang, meskipun hatinya terhantam kegelisahan dalam dadanya.

Daesung menatap Junmyeon dan Minseok was-was untuk beberapa saat. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin. Kurasa, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang." Junmyeon berkata dengan lembut, tapi memandang Daesung serius.

"Ini bukan akhir dari masalah. Kuharap, Alpha dari Big Bang akan mendatangi kalian segera." Daesung memberi peringatan. Dengan demikian, ia berbalik lalu berjalan pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Minseok dan Junmyeon yang berdiri sendirian di dekat apel-apel segar yang di pajang.

Minseok membuang nafas dan mengusap keningnya. "Kerja bagus, Junmyeon."

"Tidak akan ada masalah 'kan?" Junmyeon menggigit bibirnya dengan kedua gigi, merasa cemas ketika memandang punggung Daesung.

"_Well_, kedua Alpha pasti bertemu. Kami harus benar-benar menampilkanmu sebagai anggota EXO yang baru ketika sampai kembali di kota. Tapi, kita harus menunggumu hingga ditandai." Minseok berbalik menghadap apel-apel yang dipajang itu dan mulai memasukkan beberapa buah dalam plastik. "Mengapa Yifan belum menggigitmu, Junmyeon?"

"Dia hanya belum mengizinkan."

"Jangan takut untuk bergabung bersama kami, Junmyeon. Jika kau tidak memiliki kami, lalu siapa yang kau punya?"

Junmyeon lanjut menggigit bibirnya kecil sambil melihat Minseok yang memegang kantung apel itu dan tidak memberikan respon lanjutan.

**.**

Ketika mereka tiba di rumah, meletakkan tas berat yang penuh dengan buah dan sayuran, mereka bertemu Chanyeol dengan mata kantuknya di depan pintu.

"Hey, kawan."

"Halo, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menghampiri Junmyeon secara naluriah hanya untuk mengusak rambut Junmyeon ketika serigala pendek itu tengah berjalan dengan susah payah di belakangnya untuk meletakkan buah dan sayur menjauhi pandangan teliti Minseok. "Kudengar kalian berdua mendapat masalah ketika berada di super-market?"

"Siapa yang memberitahumu hal itu? Tidak, Junmyeon, apel-apelnya letakkan pada rak kedua, dipisahkan dengan buah lainnya." Minseok mengoreksi Junmyeon hati-hati.

"Yifan datang sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia terlihat geram."

Minseok menghela. "Di mana ia?"

"Di atas sedang belajar."

"Chanyeol dan aku akan menyelesaikan sayurannya. Junmyeon, kau naiklah ke atas dan temui Yifan."

Bibir Junmyeon ditekan dengan giginya hingga berubah pucat, menimbulkan garis kecil lurus. Junmyeon meletakkan makanannya di meja dan melangkah pergi.

"Bolehkah aku pergi bersamanya?" Chanyeol memandang wajah pucat Junmyeon prihatin.

"Jangan berpikir kau dapat lari dari tugasmu, Chanyeol. Di samping itu, Yifan tidak akan memyakitinya. Tidak akan pernah."

Junmyeon yang sedikit tentram hatinya karena Minseok, melangkah meninggalkan dapur dan menaiki tangga. Ia merasa ragu beberapa saat, jarinya bergetar ketika mengetuk pintu ruang belajar Yifan.

"Junmyeon, aku dapat merasakan kau yang bergetar di luar. Masuklah."

Junmyeon tersentak mendengar suara Yifan, nadinya berdenyut gelisah hingga suaranya seperti terdengar oleh telinga. Masih ragu, Junmyeon mendorong pintu agar terbuka; dia tidak takut tentang Yifan yang akan menyakitinya. Yifan berperasaan baik dan ramah padanya. Yang membuatnya takut ialah, kekecewaan Yifan, dan tanda. Tanda yang membuat segalanya menjadi resmi -dan Junmyeon benar-benar tahu, ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri dari hal tersebut. Hal itu adalah hal yang paling utama dalam hidupnya kelak.

"Tolong tutup pintunya, Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu kembali berbalik menghadap Yifan. Kepalanya seperti digantung malu dibawah tatapan mengamati dari Yifan.

"Alpha..."

Yifan menghela nafas berat tempat duduk putarnya yang berada di dekat meja kerja. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak marah." Yifan memberi isyarat dengan tangannya. Junmyeon dengan patuh datang mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya dengan cepat, duduk pada sebuah kursi kecil. "Aku hanya khawatir."

"Mengapa kau khawatir, Alpha?"

"Aku masih mempertimbangkan bagaimana jalan yang tepat untuk memperkenalkanmu sebagai anggota EXO ke dua belas. Memalukan mengetahui Daesung mencoba membawamu keluar Pack... Dengan segera, semua orang akan tahu." Yifan menghela nafas berat kembali lalu berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau akan menjadi pusat perhatian selama beberapa waktu sekarang. Apa kau bisa mengatasinya?"

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, Alpha."

"Aku harus menandaimu sekarang. Tidak ada pertanyaan tentang itu." Yifan berdiri dan mendorong Junmyeon agar menunduk mendekati kakinya. "Kita akan melakukannya secepat mungkin."

Junmyeon membeku ketika Yifan mendorongnya mendekat dan menempatkan hidungnya turun pada leher.

"Tenanglah. Ini akan baik-baik saja."

Junmyeon menggigil ketika merasakan bibir Yifan bersentuhan menghadap lehernya. "A-alpha..."

Yifan semakin menekankan bibirnya mendekati kulit pucat Junmyeon dan kemudian menjilatnya pelan pada bagian dekat dengan pangkal leher.

Junmyeon tersentak karena terkejut atas gerakkan sensual tersebut. "Alpha, apa yang kau-"

Yifan membenamkan gigi taringnya pada daging leher pucat Junmyeon, dan Junmyeon terengah kesakitan. Tangan Yifan segera beegerak menenangkan, kemudian makin mendorong punggung Junmyeon seraya menarik kembali giginya lalu menjilati luka Junmyeon. Lidahnya mencuci darah yang meresap keluar dari luka. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa."

Junmyeon membiarkan isakkanya keluar karena rasa sakit yang menjalar pada lehernya. "Ini sakit..."

"Hampir selesai. Kau bisa melewatinya, kau bisa melewatinya." Yifan bergumam, perlahan menyundul leher Junmyeon. Gigitan itu mulai membentuk bekas luka di bawah benda spesial yaitu salivanya. Dan terakhir, lukanya menutup lalu Yifan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Junmyeon menyentuh lukanya dan dengan hati-hati mengusut pangkal leher dengan jarinya. Hidungnya berkerut sedikit ketika menyadari area tersebut lengket dengan saliva milik Yifan. "Rasa sakitnya berhenti."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Junmyeon mendongak menatap Yifan, sadar akan satu hal. "Entah bagaimana, aku merasa dekat denganmu... dengan semua anggota Pack. Sungguh."

"Bagus." Yifan tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Junmyeon ringan. "Itu artinya, sudah bekerja. Kau salah satu dari EXO sekarang."

"Terima kasih, Alpha."

Yifan menghembuskam nafas. "Junmyeon, tolong panggil aku Yifan. Kau sendiri melihat, tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang berkenan saling memanggil menurut pangkat dalam Pack. Apa kau mau merusak keseimbangan?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku tidak berpikir-"

"Kau tidak memiliki alasan lagi. Kau bagian dari EXO, Junmyeon. Dan aku berharap kau tidak bertingkah seperti itu. Kedekatan akan datang seiring dengan waktu, dan langkah pertama untuk berada pada jalan tersebut adalah dengan memanggil semuanya menggunakan nama depan."

Junmyeon menurunkan kepalanya bersabar tanpa memprotes. "Ya... Yifan."

Yifan tersenyum lebar. "Itulah semangat. Lihat bagaimana hal yang tidak nyaman berkurang sekarang?"

_Mungkin beberapa batasan tetap harus di jaga, Yifan._

Junmyeon tetap terdiam membuat Yifan kembali menghela nafas. Membuatnya membebaskan Junmyeon dari pembelajaran singkat ini.

Pertama, Junmyeon segera pergi ke kamar dan menyiramkan air pada lehernya, menghela nafas lega menyadari sensasi lengket itu meninggalkan kulitnya. Lalu, ia pergi menurini tangga untuk melihat jika Minseok dan Chanyeol tetap membutuhkan bantuan dengan tugas-tugasnya.

Junmyeon terkejut ketika Luhan menyapanya sebelum dapat pergi ke manapun. "Junmyeon, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku mendengarmu berteriak." Katanya cemas. "Apa Yifan menyakitimu?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Junmyeon membenarkan letak krah pakainnya untuk memperlihatkan bekas luka pada Luhan.

Ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah cerah, bahunya turun tenang kembali dan ia menepuk bahu Junmyeon. "Oh, aku mengerti sekarang. Apa kau lebih sensitif denganku sekarang?"

Junmyeon mengangguk ragu. Rona merah samar-samar muncul pada wajahnya. Sekarang semuanya jelas bahwa Luhan menghabiskan waktu pribadinya bersama Sehun -sesuatu yang tidak akan Junmyeon sadari sebelum ia di tandai.

Luhan tertawa dan mendorong Junmyeon menuju tangga. "Jangan malu. Kita semua akan kembali akrab lagi dengan segera. Jadi, jangan pikirkan!"

Junmyeon memutar manik matanya dan menuruni tangga rumah lalu pergi ke dapur. "Apa aku bisa membantu kalian mengurus sesuatu?" Junmyeon berkedip terkejut ketika melihat tidak ada Chanyeol di dapur. "Atau kau, maksudku."

"Apa dia menandaimu?"

"Yeah." Junmyeon menyentakkan krah lehernya dengan sengaja. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau menjadi lebih sensitif pada kami. Dan sebagai balasannya, kami harus lebih peka terhadap dirimu." Minseok tersenyum dari tempatnya berdiri di meja panjang dapur. Dahi Junmyeon berkerut sedikit; Minseok masih tersenyum tapi ada yang aneh dengan bahasa tubuhnya.

Junmyeon berjalan menuju almari dinding di tepi bagian dapur. "Di mana Chanyeol?"

"Dia dan Baekhyun pergi keluar untuk kencan."

"Oh." Junmyeon berhenti sebentar merasa canggung, tidak tahu pasti apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya.

Minseok mendesau panjang dan berdiri dari senderannya pada meja lalu berpindah menjadi berdiri di depan Junmyeon, meletakkan tangannya pada lutut.

"Apa itu?" Junmyeon berkedip penasaran pada Minseok. Samar-samar Junmyeon merasa tidak asing dengan ekspresi wajah Minseok, tapi Junmyeon tidak dapat menebak artinya dengan tepat. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuh Junmyeon menjadi kaku ketika telapak tangan Minseok meluncur pada kedua kakinya di mulai dari atas dan berhenti pada paha.

"Minseok, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Minseok mengacuhkan pertanyaannya. "Aku dapat menciumnya, kau tahu? Ketika kau berada di atas di ruang belajaf Yifan dan ia menggigitmu, aku dapat mencium saat-saat kau tergugah. Dan selama kau berada dalam sesi pembelajaran singkat Yifan, aku dapat menciumnya juga. Luhan cukup baik membuat Yifan berhenti bermain-main hari ini, tapi akhirnya itu tetap membuatku gila."

Wajah Junmyeon mulai memerah. Kedua perasaan yang dirasakannya antara hangatnya telapak tangan Minseok yang bersandar pada pahanya serta tuduhan yang Minseok berikan.

"Apa yang salah denganmu? Ia menarik. Aku yakin kau juga dapat melihat daya tariknya, Minseok."

"Jadi, kau tidak menyangkal menyadari dirinya yang menarik?"

"Tidak." Dahi Junmyeon mengerut dan mendorong tangan Minseok, mencoba membuatnya menjauh. "Mengapa hal tersebut menjadi masalah? Hanya karena aku berkata ia menarik, tidak berarti aku sedang mencari _Mate_."

Minseok menatapnya penuh harap selama beberapa saat, dan kemudian ia berpindah tempat secara tiba-tiba menjadi di belakang tubuh Junmyeon dan mendorongnya menuju meja dengan gelora memenuhi tubuhnya. "Aku dapat melakukannya lebih baik lagi."

"Minseok!" Junmyeon merasa panik menyerang dengan tingkah Minseok yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan protes lebih lanjut, sayangnya justru tergagap kaget mengetahui Minseok memindahkan krah bajunya ke samping dan menghisap kasar tepat pada bekas lukanya.

Junmyeon mendorong Minseok menjauh dan memandangnya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun karena nafasnya berubah menjadi hembusan cepat. "Kau- Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

Minseok mengusap bibirnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Junmyeon?"

"Tapi kau tidak- Kau tidak mungkin..." Junmyeon memandang Minseok terkejut. Memang benar, mereka berdua sangat dekat selama tiga bulan ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Junmyeon berpikir bahwa ia tidak sedang mencari _Mate_ di manapun kapanpun. Dan sedikit cumbuan dengan anggota EXO lain tidak berarti apapun.

"Tidak mungkin apa? Menginginkanmu? Melihat kebaikanmu? Melihat betapa sempurnanya dirimu, dan betapa baiknya kau akan menjadi orangtua nanti."

"Berhenti, Minseok." Junmyeon dengan cepat menarik krah pakaiannya kembali pada tempat dan mulai berjalan keluar dapur. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak- Kumohon, jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi dengan cara seperti itu."

Minseok menghela nafas, kepasrahan dan sedikit rasa bersalah terpampang di wajahnya. "Tentu saja, Junmyeon. Aku mengerti jika kau berkata tidak."

"Terima kasih." Junmyeon mengangguk kuat, kemudian berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan dapur. Hatinya sudah disembuhakan, namun disembuhkan dengan perlahan, dan sangat yakin bukan pada titik di mana ia dapat mulai berpikir untuk memiliki _Mate_.

Ia pergi ke atas dan pergi menuju kamar Jongdae dan Luhan untuk ditimang serta di beri kenyamanan, hingga akhirnya ia merasa tenang dan merasa siap untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut lalu berinteraksi dengan dunia luar sekali lagi.

**TBC**

Fast update that i possibly can do only like this :3 start the school and face so many test make me stressed and feel uncomfortable, so i can't translate this one to be so nice for read. Sorry. But trust me that i do my best. I love you, all the readers that always support me so i still have good mood to translate this one. Okay, said enogh. ^^ fast update not promised :3 hehehe~

**Jasminesigh & PikaaChuu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Learn to Live Learn to Love**

**Author : Jasminesigh a.k.a Krishoislove**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**The rest member**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort, wolf!au**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : story/view/744174/2/learn-to-live-learn-to-love-drama-romance-kris-suho-ot12-krisho-wolfau**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Daesung menanyakanmu lagi."

Junmyeon berhenti, pisau yang di pegangnya berhenti di tengah udara beberapa saat, di atas selada yang sedang di potongnya. Lalu, ia kembali memotong seladanya; tangannya bergerak mantap dalam tiap potongan. "Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?"

"Dia membelikanmu bunga." Jongdae menghela nafas, kemudian bersin karena alerginya terhadap serbuk bunga. "Dimana kau ingin aku meletakkannya?"

Junmyeon ganti menghela nafas dan meletakkan pisaunya, jadi ia dapat pergi mengambil vas sebagai tempat Jongdae meletekkan bunganya. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia tetap melakukan hal tersebut."

Jongdae mengedikkan bahu dan menghimpit bunga tersebut dengan lengan tangan sambil menunggu Junmyeon untuk memenuhi vas dengan air melalui kekuatannya. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ia sadar bahwa kau adalah Mate yang diinginkan."

"Mengapa berpikiran seperti itu?" Junmyeon merenung dalam, sambil mengangkat vas di atas meja dan kemudian mengambil bunga yang diapit lengan Jongdae. "Maaf soal bunganya. Aku tahu kau alergi."

"Tidak masalah." Jongdae membau kemudian mencari tissue. "Dia masih di sini, dia ingin tahu apa kau dapat bertemu dengannya."

"Um..." Junmyeon bergeser sedikit. Bisakah kau beritahu padanya jika aku sedang sibuk?"

"Tentu saja, jangan khawatir. Setiap serigala pasti menolak seorang peminang setidaknya sekali seumur hidup." Jongdae menampilkan senyum kemenangan yang terlihat bercahaya pada Junmyeon lalu keluar dari dapur untuk berbicara pada Daesung yang rupanya sedang menunggu di depan pintu.

Junmyeon menghela nafas kemudian meletakkan vas berisi bunga tersebut di atas jajaran jendela supaya dapat terkena cahaya. Ia sudah bergabung bersama EXO kurang lebih selama dua tahun, dan perasaannya tersembuhkan dalam proses lama luar biasa. Ia masih ingin mati -walau faktanya, ia sendiri pernah membayangkan jika ia akan menjadi sangat dekat dengan EXO memunculkan akar yang menancap dalam hati sebagai benang penghubung.

Tapi sepertinya ia masih tidak yakin tentang mencari Mate. Perasaannya yang pecah memerlukan waktu lama untuk kembali utuh, membuat Junmyeon kini merasa tidak yakin tentang perasaannya sendiri pada sang mantan Alpha. Ia berpikir jika ia harus membuka hati, tapi tetap saja ketika ia mengingat malam itu serta pengakuan dari Alpha-nya selalu mengundang air mata untuk keluar.

Di samping pikiran menyakitkan itu, Junmyeon menyadari lubuk terdalam hatinya sendiri tengah mengamati anggota pack untuk mencari Mate yang berpotensi; walaupun Minseok sudah datang padanya satu bulan yang lalu, ia belum menyadari keinginan untuk mencari Mate. Sebenarnya Junmyeon tengah mendorong Minseok dan Jongdae agar dapat bersama. Junmyeon menyimpulkan bahwa hati adalah sesuatu nyata yang rumit. Ia tidak dapat berhenti menangisi mantan Alpha-nya. Namun di saat yang sama juga tengah mencari harapan baru.

Kemudian Yifan datang memasuki dapur, wibawa yang seolah selalu di bawa bersamanya dalam udara membuyarkan lamunan Junmyeon.

"Dari mana baunya datang?" Hidung Yifan berkerut mencium bau parfum yang datang dari bunga-bunga tersebut menyebar di seluruh dapur.

"Daesung datang hari ini. Jongdae mengusirnya pergi."

Yifan menyatukan alisnya. "Aku tak tahu ia datang untuk Jongdae." katanya bercanda. "Siapa selanjutnya? Kyungsoo?"

Junmyeon terkekeh lalu melanjutkan memotong seladanya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Yifan sendiri tadinya ikut terkekeh sekarang berhenti dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi tenang lalu lama kelamaan terlihat serius. "Kau tahu, Junmyeon..."

"Ya, Yifan?"

"Tidak ada yang memberhentikanmu agar menikah dengan Daesung, jika itu yang kau mau. Pack sudah memiliki persekutuan."

"Bukan itu yang kuinginkan, kurasa." Junmyeon meletakkan pisaunya kemudian mengesampingkan selada yang ada pada talenan ke dalam mangkuk. Lalu, ia pindah menuju bak cuci dan mencuci beberapa tomat.

"Apa kau yakin? Berterus teranglah padaku, Junmyeon."

Junmyeon mematikan kran air dan menatap Alphanya. "Aku sudah berterus terang padamu, Yifan. Bukan dia... aku tidak ingin menjadi Mate-nya."

Yifan balas menatap Junmyeon tajam. "Dan lagi, tidak ada yang memberhentikanmu untuk bersama Minseok, Junmyeon."

"Aku tidak-" Junmyeon berhenti mendadak, takut Minseok mungkin berada di sekitar dapur. Ia memelankan suaranya dan melanjutkan. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi mate Minseok."

"Mengapa tidak? Minseok pria yang baik. Ia akan menjadi orang tua yang baik juga."

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada talenan untuk memotong tomat. "Hanya saja, dia bukan kriteria yang ku inginkan untuk menjadi Mate-ku."

"Lalu seperti apa Mate yang kau inginkan?"

"Mengapa kau banyak bertanya hari ini?" Junmyeon berkata cepat pada Yifan disusul dengan rasa malu dan sakit di wajahnya. Junmyeon sebenarnya mulai percaya akhir-akhir ini bahwa ia sudah pantas untuk mencari pendamping, tapi ia masih saja sensitif tentang pikirannya sendiri.

Yifan terlihat mencoba menahan ketidaknyamanan tersebut dan segera menyelesaikan pembicaraan. "Maaf, Junmyeon."

Junmyeon menghela nafas seraya mencincang tomat untuk di jadikan salad bersama dengan selada tadi. "Tidak, harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

"Tapi, hanya agar kau tahu saja, Junmyeon. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang menentangmu jika kau memilih Mate dari salah satu anggota Pack Big Bang."

"Kau ingin aku mencari Mate dari salah satu anggota mereka.?" Junmyeon akhirnya bertanya. Ia dapat melihat alasan mengapa Yifan menginginkan hal tersebut; mungkin karena hal tersebut dapat mempercepat hubungan erat persekutuannya dengan Big Bang, atau mungkin karena dapat memperkuat tali persaudaraan dengan EXO juga.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku tak ingun."

Junmyeon berkedip terkejut. "Kenapa?"

Yifan tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Junmyeon untuk memeluknya dari belakang, lengan panjangnya melingkar pada pinggang ramping Junmyeon. "Aku melihatmu sudah tumbuh besar, dan aku merasa makin dekat denganmu, my sweet Junmyeon. Tentu saja aku tidak mau mengirim keluar salah satu anggota Pack-ku."

Junmyeon bersemu mendengar kata-kata hangat Yifan dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping sehingga dapat menyentuh pipi Yifan dengan mesra. Awalnya, Junmyeon merasa takut dengan sifat Yifan yang selalu dekat dengan anggota lain dari Pack, namun ia belajar untuk menikmati hal itu sebagai harta berharga selama hidupnya bersama EXO. "Aku juga tidak ingin pergi, Yifan."

Tepat saat itu, Jongdae mendadak kembali ke dapur dengan wajah gusar. "Ia tidak mau pergi menjauh. Ia bilang, ia bisa tahu bahwa kau ada di sini dan ia ingin bertemu denganmu beberapa menit-" Jongdae mengerutkan alisnya begitu menyadari posisi antara Yifan dan Junmyeon. "Atau tidak."

Junmyeon memutar bola matanya dan dengan perlahan menyingkirkan lengan Yifan agar membiarkannya pergi. "Jika dia benar-benar tidak mau pergi, aku akan menemuinya untuk beberapa menit. Terima kasih sudah menghadapinya, Jongdae."

Yifan melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang Junmyeon, kemudian berjalan santai mendekati Jongdae dan meminta sesuatu; bagaimana jika Jongdae menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar saja sehingga Yifan dapat memeluk Junmyeon lebih lama lagi. Junmyeon meninggalkan dapur dengan mendengar suara omelan dari Jongdae serta Yifan yang merengek, menjadi satu berdering di telinganya. Secepat mungkin Junmyeon keluar dari ambang pintu.

Terkadang, keteguhan hati Daesung membuatnya takut. Dengan Minseok, justru terlihat lebih mudah. Dengan waktu yang berjalan membuat ia dan Minseok semakin dekat walau sudah tidak tampak bagi Minseok untuk mengejar lagi. Justru Daesung lah yang terlihat mengejar-ngejar dirinya sejak tahu bahwa Junmyeon ternyata bergabung dengan EXO. Memang awalnya Junmyeon yang memohon bergabung, tapi tetap saja, 2 tahun ini merupakan persembahan berharga baginya. Dan Junmyeon bukannya benci, hanya saja ia tidak begitu suka dirinya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak merasa tertarik demgan Daesung.

Daesung terlihat membelakangi kusen pintu dengan sabar ketika menyadari Junmyeon tengah berjalan mendekat. "Hai, Junmyeon."

"Hai, Daesung." Junmyeon tersenyum sabar. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku sangat sibuk sekarang. Mengapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Aku ingin tahu, apa kita bisa makan siang bersama setelah pekerjaanmu selesai besok?"

"Maaf, tapi jadwalku penuh minggu ini."

Daesung mengangkat kedua bahunya, hal yang di lakukannya seperti biasa ketika Junmyeon menolak ajakkannya untuk pergi ke luar dengan sopan. "Mungkin lain waktu?"

"Daesung..." Junmyeon menghela nafas pelan ketika manusia di depannya ini tidak merespon, hanya menatap dirinya dengan sabar. Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah menghabiskan bermenit-menit dalam diam, Junmyeon menjadi iba dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Mungkin lain waktu."

"Baiklah." Daesung menegakkan badannya setelah bersender pada kusen pintu. "Nikmati bunganya... Kita akan bertemu lagi, Junmyeon."

"Selamat tinggal." Junmyeon menutup pintunya cukup keras ketika Daesug baru berbalik, belum melangkah pergi.

"Junmyeon, siapa itu?" Luhan melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat Junmyeon di ruang tamu.

"Daesung."

"Apa yang ia inginkan?"

"Ia mengajakku untuk pergi dengannya." Junmyeon meninggalkan ambang pintu dan kembali pergi masuk menghampiri Luhan untuk menggamit lengannya manja. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau ingin aku memasukkan sesuatu yang spesial ke dalam saladnya?"

Luhan jengkel. "Tidak, terima kasih." Akhir-akhir ini Luhan terlibat dalam percakapan penting bersama Junmyeon tentang keinginannya untuk mendapat bayi dari Sehun. Kemudian setelah itu, Junmyeon selalu berhati-hati jika bersama dengannya setiap hari, bahkan hari ini. "Masukkan saja banyak tomat. Sehun menyukainya."

Junmyeon memutar bola matanya. "Tentu, Luhan. Tapi aku bertanya apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku ingin selai kacang. Tapi aku pikir kau tidak mungkin memasukkan itu ke dalam salad." Luhan tertawa kecil lalu mengekori Junmyeon yang masuk ke dapur. Yifan dan Jongdae sudah pergi. Junmyeon memandang mangkuk saladnya curiga; ia yakin jika di dalamnya sudah ada beberapa potongan tomat ketika meninggalkannya tadi.

"Junmyeon?"

"Yeah?" Junmyeon mulai mencari benda untuk menutupi mangkuknya.

"Kau tahu, sekarang hampir waktunya bagi salah satu dari Pack kita untuk pergi ke luar kota untuk perkumpulan besar lagi, bukan ?"

"Yeah, lalu?"

"Yifan merasa sedikit gugup jika bertemu dengan beberapa pack di daerah tetangga. Ia ingin beberapa dari kita menjadi pengawalnya di belakang."

"Ok."

"Jongin jelas akan di pilih, karena jika sesuatu terjadi, maka ia dapat berteleportasi kembali untuk membawa kita bertarung. Tapi, Yifan berkata jika kau harus pergi juga bersamanya."

"Aku? Kukira ia akan memilih Jongdae atau Minseok karena Yifan selalu protes jika mereka berdua terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah."

"Well, dia ingin kau."

"Apa kau juga akan pergi bersama seperti biasa?"

"Tidak. Aku akan memimpin pack bagian luar nanti, tempat perkumpulan para Beta dan sisa anggota." Luhan menjilat selai kacang yang telah di ambilnya sesendok, tapi kemudian menjauhkannya. "Junmyeon, apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa?" Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya penasaran.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan malah berbalik pergi. "Jangan pikirkan. Aku akan pergi keluar berjalan-jalan. Satu jam lagi aku akan kembali, jika semuanya bertanya."

"Apa kau pergi bersama Sehun?"

"Tidak. Aku pergi sendirian."

"Ok. Daah, Luhan." Junmyeon menatap Luhan yang berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Alisnya bertaut karena bingung. _Apa yang Luhan sembunyikan dariku?_

Dan tiba-tiba ia tersadar, seolah sesuatu menghantamnya. Membuat Junmyeon berdiri kaku.

_Apa Yifan ingin menjadikanku Mate-nya? _Junmyeon merasa keringat keluar dari telapak tangannya yang mengenggam meja dapur untung membantu menopang tubuhnya berdiri. _Kumohon. Aku tidak- aku tidak ingin merasa sakit lagi!_

Junmyeon memaksa dirinya agar tetap tenang ketika merasa anggota pack-nya memberi tanda kekhawatiran karena dirinya yang merasa agak stress. Ia tengah memikirkan jalan untuk memastikan sendiri apa yang Yifan rasakan terhadap dirinya. Ia tidak ingin melibatkan lagi anggota yang lain. Ia tahu, anggota pack-nya tidak mungkin merasa iri dan cemburu. Ini bukan lagi masalah mengawetkan diri pada masa lalu.

Dan akhirnya, Junmyeon melangkahkan kaki sebagai penutup masa lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pack mana yang kau takuti akan mencoba menyerang kita ketika sadar bahwa anggota lainnya sedang pergi keluar teritorial?"

Jongin, Junmyeon, dan Yifan sedang makan malam di dapur ketika Junmyeon menanyakan hal tersebut. Anggota lain sudah tidur untuk menyiapkan tenaga pergi ke kota besok pagi.

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak pernah bisa menebak dengan tepat sendirian. Tapi yang jelas, beberapa pack kecil pasti akan membuat rencana untuk mencoba mengambil teritorial kita. Setelah itu mengusir kita keluar dari kota ini."

Junmyeon menautkan alis dan menyendok makanannya. "Tapi itu sama sekali tak berguna bukan? Siapa mereka yang berani merebut wilayah kita? Apa mereka akan bergabung membentuk pack besar dan tinggal di wilayah kita?"

"Aku tidak berkata jika serangannya di rencanakan dengan baik. Dan tidak masalah sebenarnya tentang rencana tersebut, karena kita akan menyerang kembali untuk merebut wilayah kita, Jun." Yifan meletakkan sumpitnya, terlihat mangkuknya setengah kosong. "Kita akan baik-baik saja. Jongin pernah membantuku tentang masalah ini beberapa kali sebelumnya. Jika ada tanda-tanda penyerangan awal, Jongin akan membawa anggota lain untuk bergabung, sehingga kita akan lebih mudah untuk menyerang 'pendatang baru'. Kemampuanmu dalam bertarung sudah meningkat banyak, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Pack yang akan kita hadapi terlalu lemah, setidaknya itu informasi yang diberitahukan padaku. Akan sangat mudah melawan mereka."

"Jika kau yakin." Junmyeon menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba, Jongin berdiri. Junmyeon melihat betapa semangatnya raut wajah Jongin, kegelisahannya seolah terkubur dalam.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Jongin? Wajahmu sedikit merah."

"Tidak, ini hanya karena udara malam yang agak hangat. Aku sudah selesai makan, aku akan pergi belajar." Jongin bergumam cepat dan meninggalkan dapur.

Jantung Junmyeon berdetak keras ketika sadar hanya tinggal dirinya dan Yifan. Setelah hari Epiphany (Kelahiran Isa Al-Masih) dirayakan beberapa hari yang lalu, Junmyeon masih tetap merasa tidak begitu nyaman jika ditinggal sendiri bersama Yifan.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak begitu lapar... Aku akan pergi, um... Membaca yeah." Junmyeon tertawa dipaksakan dan mengangkat mangkuknya dengan tangan bergetar. "Apa kau mau menghabiskan nasiku, Yifan?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Junmyeon? Kau bertingkah sedikit aneh."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yifan." Junmyeon menggenggam mangkuknya makin erat untuk meredam keresahannya. "Kau mau, atau tidak?"

"Letakkan saja pada almari es. Kau mungkin akan lapar lagi dalam beberapa jam."

"Ok." Junmyeon mengambil langkah mendekati almari es, tapi malah tersandung benda-entah-apa milik Jongin, menyebabkan mangkuknya terlontar. Mangkuk berisi nasi itu pecah di lantai. Untungnya, Junmyeon dapat menyeimbangkan dirinya hingga wajahnya tidak jadi mencium lantai, hanya saja mengeluh sedikit ketika tahu bahwa tangannya hampir menyentuh pecahan mangkuk.

"Junmyeon!" Tiba-tiba saja Yifan audah berada di sampingnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Gigi Junmyeon bergeretak, ia ayunkan tangannya. Memeriksa tangannya, terdapat pecahan kecil di sana dan itu terasa sangat sakit.

"Kemarilah, balut tanganmu dulu. Aku akan membereskan kekacauannya." Yifan mendorong Junmyeon perlahan mendekati kabinet. "Kau yakin bahwa kau baik-baik saja, Jun? Kau terlihat gelisah."

"Tidak, sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja, Yifan." Junmyeon berjalan menuju bak cuci dan dengan hati-hati mencabut keluar pecahan tersebut dari kukitnya. Setelah itu memeriksa bagian lain tangannya jika saja ada pecahan lain tertinggal.

"Anggota lain merasakan dengan sangat ketidaknyamananmu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Jun. Kau tahu, kau bisa bicara dengan siapapun dari kami."

"Terima kasih." Junmyeon meletakkan tangannya di atas kran air dan mulai mencuci luka kecil tersebut. "Akan aku pikirkan."

"Hm."

Junmyeon mengambil nafas dalam untuk menguatkan dirinya tentang apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Mungkin ia benar-benar bodoh, barangkali ia membaca sesuatu yang salah. Namun ia menjernihkan pikirannya dari persepsi-persepsi apapun yang akan menimpanya.

"Yifan?"

"Ya?" Yifan berjalan menuju tempat sampah di di dekat bak cuci. Ia berdiri kemudian menata sapu kembali pada tempatnya sebelum kembali lagi ke bak cuci untuk mencuci tangannya di samping Junmyeon."

Junmyeon menggeser badannya kesulitan. "Um..."

"Ada apa?" Yifan mematikan kran air dan mulai mengeringkan tangannya. Kekhawatiran terpamapang dalam mata tajamnya ketika menyadari keresahan Junmyeon.

"Apa kau... Apa kau ingin menjadi Mate-ku?"

Yifan memandangnya beberapa detik, kemudian memberinya senyum. "Apa itu sebuah tawaran, atau sebuah pertanyaan?"

"Itu pertanyaan! Bukan tawaran. Bukan- bukan sebuah tawaran." Junmyeon menyangkal cepat.

Yifan terkekeh. "Jangan takut, aku hanya bercanda sekalipun tidak tampak seperti itu. Dan ya, Junmyeon. Aku ingin menjadi Mate-mu." Ia menggunakan handuknya seraya memandang wajah Junmyeon. "Apa itu alasan keresahanmu?"

"Sedikit." Junmyeon mengaku, matanya bergerak cepat menghindari wajah Yifan. "Aku... Aku hanya ingin tahu. Untuk mencoba menghadapi masalah secara baik."

"Tentu saja. Jangan merasa terpaksa menerimaku. Terutama ada Minseok dan Daesung dalam kasusmu."

"Kau sendiri tahu, aku tidak menginginkan mereka."

"Kau menginginkanku?" Yifan membelakangi bak cuci dan menatap Junmyeon dekat.

"Aku..." Junmyeon ragu. "Apa kau tahu mengapa aku mendatangi EXO, Yifan?"

"Kau memberitahu kami jika kau ingin mati."

"Benar. Tapi apa kau tahu mengapa aku ingin mati?"

"Aku samar-samar mendengar dari Luhan tentang penghianatan dan patah hati." Yifan berkata pelan-pelan, tidak yakin jika Junmyeon ingin membahas hal tersebut.

Junmyeon mengangguk, masih menolak membuat kontak mata dengan Yifan. "Aku ingin mati karena pack lamaku membuangku hanya karena Alpha mencintaiku dan ingin aku menjadi Mate-nya. Dan kau pasti juga cukup mendengar cerita tentang bagaimana pack-ku memperlakukanku. Keputusan sang alpha tidak dapat di terima oleh mereka, karena itu mereka membuangku keluar."

"Oh." Yifan memandang Junmyeon, emosinya mulai memutar menjadi awan kecemburuan, kesakitan, prihatin, dan rasa marah. "Tapi Junmyeon, kau tahu kami tidak akan membuangmu."

"Aku tahu bahwa EXO sangat, sangat berbeda dari pack lamaku. Kita saling mencintai satu sama lain di sini." Junmyeon tersenyum kecil dan akhirnya menatap mata Yifan. "Tapi memerlukan waktu lama bagiku untuk sembuh, Yifan. Dan aku... Aku tidak tahu apa aku sudah sembuh atau belum."

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau coba untuk katakan?"

"Aku mencoba berkata bahwa aku tidak tahu ingin menjadi mate-mh atau tidak."

Pandangan Yifan melembut, dan ia berpindah menjadi makin dekat dengan Junmyeon hingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Dengan perlahan ia menyentuh tangan Junmyeon dengan tangan besarnya. "Tentu saja kau belum sembuh. Kau tahu, kau dapat mengambil waktu sebanyak apapun untuk menyembuhkan kemudian memutuskan. Tidak ada paksaan."

Junmyeon merasa gugup dengan kedekatan Yifan. "Terima kasih." Bisiknya pelan. "Aku akan memcoba untuk tidak membuat keputusan dalam waktu lama, tapi-"

"Tapi patah hati memerlukan waktu yang lama umtuk sembuh. Dan jika kau berpikir bahwa itu sudah berakhir, sebenarnya belum." Yifan menyelesaikan perkataan Junmyeon. "Junmyeon, bairkan aku memberitahumu sebuah rahasia."

"Ok."

"Kembail ke masa diana EXO baru di bentuk, aku sudah mencintai Luhan."

"Oh." Junmyeon berkedip terkejut. Dari semua hal yang Yifan beritahukan padanya, Junmyeon tidak pernah mengira akan hal ini. "Tapi... Aku juga membutuhkan waktu yang panjang untuk berpindah hati ketika Sehun bergabung ke dalam pack. Waktu yang sulit bagi kami. Tapi aku memutuskannya sekarang, di sini, aku mencintaimu." Yifan secara naluriah menurunkan kepalanya setara Junmyeon ketika pria itu menaikkan wajahnya untuk menatap balik mata Yifan. "Dan aku ingin percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti kau juga sudah dapat berpindah hati sehingga kau bisa mencintaiku balik."

Junmyeon merasa matanya tenggelam dalam kedekatan wajah mereka berdua. "Aku ingin memcoba." Bisiknya lembut, takut mungkin saja ia mengacaukan moment berharga di antara mereka kali ini. "Aku ingin mencoba, tapi aku takut..."

"Takut jika kau akan sakit hati lagi."

Junmyeon mengangguk sedikit, dan nafasnya berhembus pelan di bibir Yifan.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Junmyeon tersenyum dengan bibir bergetar. "Kau terdengar yakin."

"Aku yakin. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Yifan mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk pinggang Junmyeon, seolah terpaku pada tempat itu. Ketika Junmyeon tidak mencoba meresponnya balik, ia makin memdekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuh bibir Junmyeon dengan bibirnya bersama, dengan mata terlihat gugup ketika bibir saling bertemu.

Junmyeon menghela nafas pelan dan mendekatkan badannya sedikit ke dalam lengan Yifan. Perasaan lega dan terjaga menyeruak keluar. Ini adalah ciuman kedua yang ia berikan kepada seseorang. Dan untuk beberapa saat, Junmyeon merasa kehilangan. Kelembutan yang ia rasakan dari ciuman pertamanya dulu masih sama, hanya kali ini tidak ada rasa kesedihan dan patah hati. Namun, Junmyeon merasakan gelombang kebahagiaan muncul, hingga ia sendiri yang mengakhiri ciuman tersebut. Karena ujung bibirnya yang sedikit miring membuat keduanya sulit untuk mempertahankan posisi ciuman tersebut.

Yifan hanya menyentuhkan dahi mereka berdua bersama dan mata Junmyeon tampak gugup lagi. "Beri aku kesempatan, Junmyeon. Biarkan aku membuktikam bahwa aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Dan aku dapat menjadi pasangan yang baik untukmu."

"Aku..."

Yifan menunggu dengan sabar, menikmati kehangatan dan kelembutan tubuh Junmyeon. "Tolong."

"Tapi, apa yang akan kita katakan pada lainnya.? Dan Minseok? Dan Daesung?" Junmyeon menuntut tidak yakin.

"Minseok akan baik-baik saja. Anggota pack sedang berusaha membuatnya tertarik dengan Jongdae, dan nampaknya itu bekerja. Minseok sudah tidak mengejarmu lagi bukan?"

"Kurasa tidak..." Junmyeon menggigit bibirnya dan Yifan berhenti menautkan dahi, sehingga ia dapat melihat wajah Junmyeon dengan baik. "Aku hanya tidak ingin merusak dinamika pack."

"Tidak ada yang bisa membantu jika hal itu memang terjadi. Walaupun kau tidak yakin akan tinggal bersamaku, kau akan tetap membuat yang lain tersandung dengan keresahanmu." Yifan berkata hati-hati sebisanya. "Kita sudah menjadi syarat dalam suatu keseimbangan pack. Tidak bisa di ubah."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin. Aku adalah Alpha. Bukankah aku tahu mana yang terbaik?"

Sebuah senyum kecil terpampang di wajah Junmyeon. "Kau hanya ingin aku menjawab 'ya' untukmu."

"Well, itu juga alasan." Yifan tertawa kecil. "Tapi sungguh, semua tidak akan menjadi berbeda. Kita hanya perlu saling mengetahui satu sama lain, menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu berdua. Tidak akan pernah merubah hubungan apapun selama kita tetap menjadi diri sendiri."

"Well, jangan lupakan jika kita memiliki perasaan masing-masing."

"Yeah."

"Aku tidak tahu. Ini terlihat sangat berbeda. Perbedaan besar, Yifan." Namun demikian, Junmyeon tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku menerimamu, Yifan."

Yifan menyeringai dan menarik Junmyeon dalam pelukkan satu tangannya. "Aku merasa terhormat. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Junmyeon."

Junmyeon bergumam lembut kemudian melangkah keluar dari pelukkan Yifan. "Terima kasih sudah membersihkan lantainya."

"Tidak masalah."

Junmyeon menggeser tubuhnya canggung. "Um..."

"Apa kau akan pergi membaca sekarang?"

Junmyeon menjawabnya dengan anggukkan ragu.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah. Aku akan menyelesaikan makan malam." Junmyeon mengangguk lagi dan meninggalkan dapur.

Belum sampai ia di kamarnya yang juga di huni Jongdae, tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran datang. "Kasihan Jongin... Ia pasti sudah tahu banyak selama ini."

Junmyeon tersenyum ketika mendengar Jongin bergumam 'tentu saja kasihan Jongin' ketika ia melewati ruang baca tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima hari berikutnya, Junmyeon diberitahu bahwa ia dibebaskan dari tugas (latihan membaca) untuk bersama-sama menikmati bersih-bersih di musim semi. Mereka menghabiskan waktu pagi dan siang untuk menjemur sprai tempat tidur, membersihkan loteng, kemudian menata barang-banrang bekas untuk di buang atau di sumbangkan ke panti asuhan. Sekarang di malam hari, mereka pergi keluar menikmati udara segar musim semi.

Junmyeon berada di halaman belakang selesai menyiram labu yang di tanam seadanya dan menjentikkan jarinya untuk menghentikan aliran air. Di sisi lain, Luhan sedang mencuci pakain bersama Sehun yang membantu mengeringkan.

Junmyeon memutar kepalanya ke arah lain ketika merasakan Minseok mendatanginya. "Ada apa? Bukankah kau sedang menyerut es bersama Jongdae?"

"Kami sudah selesai membuatnya."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Yifan bilang kalian berdua akan pergi bersama malam ini."

"Oh." Junmyeon berkedip, dan ia sedikit merasa gugup. "Benar."

"Kalian sering sekali pergi berdua akhir-akhir ini."

"Ya."

"Apa kau..."

Junmyeon mengangguk kecil. "Maafkan aku Minseok."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Maksudku, aku sedikit... Aku sedang mencoba untuk berpindah hati, jika kau tidak dapat mengatakannya." Minseok tertawa kecil. "Mungkin itu bisa membuat segalanya menjadi mudah."

Pandangan Junmyeon dipenuhi rasa bersalah dan sedikit simpati. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya patah hati, tapi ia sendiri tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak memberikan luka pada Minseok. "Oh, Minseok... Maafkan aku."

"Tidak..." Minseok berusaha tidak terpengaruh dengan pernyataan Junmyeon. "Pertama, jangan berkata seolah kau benar-benar salah, Junmyeon."

"Tapi, maafkan aku."

"Jika kau memang ingin minta maaf, harusnya kau tidak akan memilih Yifan."

Junmyeon memandang Luhan dan Sehun yang menyadari jika ada yang salah. "Tidak semudah itu, Minseok."

"Tapi itu kenyataannya!"

"Aku berharap tidak menyakitimu setelah memilih hal ini, dan sekarang harapanku terkabul."

"Kau bisa memberikanku kesempatain sekali lagi."

"Kau bisa memberi Jongdae kesempatan dan membuka hatimu serta matamu!" Junmyeon membentak, nada suaranya meninggi.

Kesunyian memenuhi halaman dan Junmyeon menghela nafas berat, menurunkan volume suaranya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tolong, Minseok. Aku juga sudah mencoba membuka hatiku untukmu selama ini, tapi aku... tidak bisa."

Minseok mengejek, walau matanya terlihat letih dan pasrah. Ia memandang sekitar dan melihat wajah khawatir Jongdae di balik jendela, lalu ia kembali menatap Junmyeon.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Maafkan aku sudah pernah 'menyerangmu' saat pertama kali aku berkata jika aku ingin menjadikanmu Mate-ku. Dan aku berharap kau dan Yifan bahagia."

"Minseok-"

Minseok membalikkan langkahnya dan berjalan menuju rumah. Junmyeon tidak berniat menyusul, matanya penuh dengan kekhawatiran dan kesedihan melihat Minseok.

"Junmyeon.?"

Junmyeon berbalik, menghadap Luhan dan Sehun.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja.?"

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu, tersenyum simpul membentuk garis tipis. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Beri ia waktu." Sehun berbalik kembali menuju tempatnya mengeringkan pakaian lalu meniupkan anginnya ke pakaian yang di jemur dengan perlahan. "Surga tau, kita semua pernah merasakan patah hati setidaknya satu kali seumur hidup. Pergi bersenang-senanglah dengan Yifan, Junmyeon. Kau hampir terlambat lima menit."

Junmyeon tersenyum lemah dan menggenggam lembut kausnya. Ia melihat Jongdae dan Minseok yang berdiri di jendela dapur.

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah berbalik, berjalan menuju tepi halaman. "Pastikan ia tidak melakukan hal bodoh, okay?"

Luhan memberinya lambaian kecil, dan Junmyeon lanjut berjalan keluar rumah. Ia tahu tidak ada jalan lain yang membuat Minseok mengiyakan tolakkannya walaupun ia sudah memaksa Jongdae untuk membantu. Walau begitu, Junmyeon menyemangati dirinya. Ia tahu seharian ini Yifan sudah melakukan rapat bersama pack-pack lain, maka dari itu ia ingin mencoba mendorong semangatnya untuk bersenang-senang di festival.

Junmyeon berhenti sebentar ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri sendirian di ambang pintu. Junmyeon berniat untuk pergi diam-diam melewati semak mawar yang tinggi dan melompat masuk ke dalam mobil tempat Yifan menunggu. Namun ia berpikir tentang perasaan Daesung nantinya yang menunggu di ambang pintu. Karena itu Junmyeon melangkah mendekat. "Daesung."

"Junmyeon!" Daesung berbalik untuk melihat Junmyeon yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau terlihat cantik."

"Terima kasih." Junmyeon memandang Yifan sekilas yang juga balik memandangnya sambil melihat keduanya dengan sabar di dalam mobil. "Apa yang kau lakukan semalam ini Daesung? Biasanya kau datang siang hari."

"Aku ingin tahu apakah kau mau pergi jalan-jalan denganku. Suhu udaranya sempurna untuk berjalan-jalan di malam hari."

"Maafkan aku, Daesung. Aku tidak bisa. Yifan sedang menungguku."

"Apa kalian akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Ya, kami akan pergi ke festival mekarnya aprikot di malam kedua sekarang."

"Baiklah."

"Daesung."

"Ya?"

"Aku... Aku..." Junmyeon berjuang menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan pada pria di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Junmyeon kehilangan ketetapan hatinya ketika melihat pandangan keingintahuan yang polos dari mata Daesung. Cukup sudah ia mematahkan hati orang lain malam ini.

"Tidak ada. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa pergi keluar denganmu."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengharapkan kau akan menerima ajakkanku hari ini." Daesung memandangnya dalam, kesedihan terpancar dari matanya.

"Well... semoga malammu menyenangkan, Junmyeon."

"Terima kasih. Kau juga, Daesung."

Daesung mengangguk pendek dan pergi menjauh, berubah menjadi seekor serigala dan melintasi halaman dengan kilasan warna coklat tua dari bulunya. Junmyeon melihatnya pergi, kemudian berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir setelah itu masuk duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Junmyeon menghela nafas berat dan merubah posisi duduknya. Tentu saja (harusnya) Yifan dapat melihat apa yang terjadi walau ada penghalang. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yifan menunggu Junmyeon untuk mengaitkan sabuk pengamannya sebelum menyalakan mesin dan meninggalkan tepi jalan. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya pada roda kemudi dan satunya lagi di lutut Junmyeon untuk menenangkan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Aku hanya... aku hanya memerlukan sedikit waktu." Junmyeon menyentuh tangan Yifan singkat dan pelan-pelan meletakkan tangan Yifan kembali pada kemudi. "Kau tahu, kau membuatku gugup jika melalukan hal itu. Dua tangan pada kemudi, tuan."

"Maaf."

Keduanya terdiam hingga sampai di tempat festival. Junmyeon mengamati lampu yang bersinar terang dan suara-suara orang berbicara menunggu ketenangan. Junmyeon pernah pergi bersama seluruh anggota pack (lama)nya dua tahun lalu. Kali ini ia berharap dapat memiliki waktu yang bagus bersama Yifan seperti dulu ketika ia pergi bersama pack (lama)nya juga.

Yifan melangkah keluar dari mobil dan mengunci jendelanya sebelum datang mendekat dan melingkarkan tangan pada pinggang Junmyeon. "Ke mana kau ingin pergi untuk mengawali?"

"Junmyeon bersandar pada pelukan Yifan dan menghembuskan nafas lembut. "Mengapa tidak kita awali dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar sungai? Kita akan melihat banyak tontonan di sepanjang jalan turun ke sana, aku yakin. Dan air sungai terlihat indah seperti biasa."

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, Junmyeon." Mereka mulai berjalan dan saling bercerita tentang hari mereka. Junmyeon menghabiskan harinya untuk bekerja di rumah sedangkan Yifan mengadakan rapat dengan beberapa pack dari kota lain untuk berdiskusi tentang gosip baru tentang penyerangan yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu.

"Taeyeon bilang bahwa ia tidak begitu yakin mengapa para serigala tidak menyerang secara tiba-tiba ketika beberapa dari kami sedang pergi keluar teritorial. Tapi intinya, ia tidak berpikir mereka akan kembali lagi lain waktu."

"Bagus." Junmyeon menggigil dan Yifan makin mengeratkan pelukkannya agar Junmyeon mendekat. "Yifan?"

"Hm?"

Junmyeon membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi terhenti gara-gara stand penjual kerajinan, jalan pikirannya seakan tergelincir karena sebuah kaca yang bersinar redup. "Oh, indah sekali!" Ia berjalan mendekati rak hiasan kaca berbentuk kura-kura. "Bukankah mereka lucu, Yifan?"

Yifan tersenyum dan membebaskan Junmyeon. "Pilih satu yang kau suka. Aku akan pergi membeli sesuatu untuk di minum pada penjual di sana, okay? Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Junmyeon mengangguk dan lanjut melihat-lihat kura-kura kaca tersebut. Akhirnya, satu buah dengan lembayung, berwarna biru langit dan baling-baling kecil perak di dalam cangkang menarik matanya. Agak kecil memang, tapi Junmyeon berharap Yifan akan menyukainya. Ia merasa seolah beban berat di pundaknya hilang terangkat ketika mengangkat benda tersebut, digantikan oleh beratnya kaca yang di pegangnya sungguh-sungguh pada telapak tangan-

Dan kemudian, ia membeku kaget. Ia tahu bayangan itu; ia memang sudah tidak pernah mencium baunya sejak dua tahun lalu, tapi ia akan terus hafal bau itu di manapun. Sebuah tangan hangat jatuh di pundaknya, dan Junmyeon berubah seperti mayat kaku. Ia berputar berusaha menyingkirkan tangan tersebut dari tubuhnya.

"Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon memandang pria di sebelahnya, mulutnya setengah terbuka kaget.

"…Alpha?"

**TBC**

a/n: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

You guys still love me right? Ahahaha /hides from all of the burning stares/

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed all of the krisho fluff in this chapter! Poor Minseok, but really, he had it coming...if you break Junmyeon's trust once, it takes a very long time to gain it back. Hopefully Minseok and Jongdae will find happiness though! ^_^

Anyways, I also have no idea how many chapters are left in this story because like I said, this fic has no plot and no direction...but I'm sure I'll come up with something. It'll probably be a little while before the next update because once again, I'm struggling with direction for this story, and I also have to work hard for a bunch of exchanges I joined. So please wait patiently for the next chapter, it should be up in another week if not sooner.

Thanks for reading!

**...**

Oke, maafkan saya. Saya sedang terobsesi dengan OSIS dan tengah mencalonkan diri menjadi sekbid pembinaan budi pekerti luhur & kedisiplinan XD sedang dalam proses seleksi.

Terima kasih juga untuk **asachindesu **yang sudah 'meneror' saya dengan review-nya di ff yang lain. Saya juga ingin menangis melihat anda yang dengan sabar menunggu. Maaf juga untuk sebelum dan selanjutnya, tempo waktu selalu lama. I hope you'll stay at this story. Apa chap ini sudah membuat anda puas.? Saya yakin belum. Dan saya terlalu mengantuk untuk mengedit ini XD maaf..


End file.
